


Claimed

by Pills



Series: Body Mod Pseudo-gon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Betting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Elements of fantasy, F/M, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Piercings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Sex Shop, Shower Sex, Swearing, Tail Butt Plugs, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: This story is an original work based on the A/B/O universe, inwhich I have added a fourth category: Sigma.  I was inspired by the A/B/O universe by a fanfic of DMMd by Shinocchi, whom I am a HUGE FAN OF THEIR WORK!  This is taken from my universe overview page to explain Sigmas:[Female only.  Lowest ranking, equal to Omegas.  Highly insatiable during heat cycle.  Very rare, as they are the only ranking that can be claimed and bred by male Alphas and female Betas.  Highly sought after by male Alphas, who have a very strong and acute sense of their smell.  Not as sought after by female Betas, who are less acute on their scent due to a highly diminished desire for them.Average age of awakening: 19Scent off-heat: CitrusScent during heat: Orange blossoms]If this even gets anywhere, maybe I'll post the entire overview, full of character shit and more about the universe, and my customizations to it.[Edit: I posted the overview]Essentially, Nyxara (Nix-ah-rah) is a Sigma and tries her best to remain unclaimed by anyone, until Salt comes into her life and disrupts it.





	1. The Dreaded Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652910) by [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi). 



Again, it was raining.  She felt normal the morning she left her small studio apartment and headed down the street to open her shop for the day.  She pulled her hoodie closer to her in the rain when she crossed paths with others, giving a small smile and nod their direction so as to not draw any attention to herself when they made eye contact, despite some of the male Alphas giving her hungry eyes.  To that, she gave an internal middle finger.  As the rain continued and started to pick up speed, she hastily unlocked and opened the doors to Diabolic Mouse, her art studio and art supply delivery shop.  She walked quickly inside and shut the door.  Shaking off the rain and removing her hoodie, she hung it up on the coatrack behind the counter.  That was when she felt it: the heat inside of her burned, every part of her organs and skin, flaring up and flaming her like a torch set ablaze.  She fell to her knees and breathed heavily.

                _Fuck._   She pulled out her phone to check the date: October 27th.  It was a whole 4 days before her heat was supposed to start.

                _Great.  It’s started early.  Guess we’re gonna have to deal with it this way._ She hauled her bag up and dug through it, realizing with dread that her sedatives were still at home, since it was still 4 days before her heat was supposed to begin.  Sweat trickled down her forehead when she pulled her phone out and dialed Clay.  About 4 rings after the dialtone and a sleepy voice came from the other end.

                “Do you have any idea what time it is, Nyx?” he yawned.  She panted heavily and gulped down her dry throat.  When Clay heard that noise, he instantly woke up.

“Nyx, you ok?” He now sounded extremely worried, slowly realizing the situation at hand.

“I..It’s started early, Clay..” she managed to choke out between her pants and heavy breaths.

“Ahh, fuck.  Where are you right now?”

“In my shop..”

“Good.  Lock the door and don’t let anyone in until I call you again when I get there, ok?”  He gauged the situation well.  As quickly as she locked the door and turned back around and bolted behind the counter, she heard a noise.  Freezing with dread, she realized the smell of orange blossoms must be seeping outside, because as soon as she was about to reply to Clay, she heard a bang on her shop door.

“What was that?” The dread was dripping from Clay’s shaky voice.

“Someone..just knocked on the door.”

“Don’t answer it,” he demanded.  “I’m coming over right now.  Go upstairs to your studio and lock the door.  I’ll call you when I get there.  Be safe, Nyx.” And with that, he hung up.

                The banging on her door continued.  Thoroughly terrified, she grabbed her bag from near the door and caught a glimpse of the man looking through the space between the shutters of her door.  She could smell the distinct scent of hyacinths.  This was an Alpha.  And he had found her.

                _Worst case scenario.  I don’t bring my sedatives_ one day _and this is what I get._ She kept toiling in her mind over why she didn’t keep them on hand at all times when she bolted up the stairs and locked the door to her art studio.  She knew she couldn’t hide, her scent was obvious.  She threw her bag to the side and frantically looked around her studio for something to protect herself with.  She grabbed a few exacto knives before activating her claw gauntlets.  Pressing the underside of the silver bands, the metal shinged out and encased her hands in sharp, shiny, mirror-like steel.  The razor-sharp claws extending past her fingertips moved gently with her fingers as she attempted to grasp the blades between her knuckles.

                As soon as she had settled the blades comfortably, she heard a loud crash.  _Fuck, he must have broken in my door.  I’m going to have to make the fucker pay for a new door when this is over._

                She heard his loud footsteps, slow and calm, make their way inside the main shop.  She backed away slowly and tried to hide behind one of her metal statues she designed as part of a blacksmith collaboration.  Trembling slightly, fingers shaking, and sweat trailing down her face, she heard the footsteps begin to ascend the stairs.

 _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit, Clay, come on, any time now would be fabulous._ As if on cue, she heard a loud yell and another bang on the stairs.  That must be Clay tackling the intruder.  Letting out the breath she had been unconsciously holding this entire time, she ran to the door and unlocked it as best she could with her guarded hands.  She gripped the doorknob before ripping the door open, only to find no one there.  Clay and the intruder had managed to roll down the stairs and were now trading punches and rolling around on the floor of the main shop.  Groaning, she hastily made her way down the stairs towards the two.  Retracting her claws slightly, she grabbed both the grown men and pulled them apart, eyeing them coldly.

“You better have a good reason for fucking up my door, buddy,” before she threw the strange man to the floor, attempting to hide her obvious signs of heat.  She released Clay, bruised and slightly bloody with a swollen eye.  Upon seeing this, she produced her claws once again, brandishing the blades between her fingers, and brought them dangerously close to the stranger’s neck.  Growling in his face, her eyes burned with anger.  How dare he injure her friend and damage her shop.  This fucker was not getting away easily, in heat or not, she was fucking _pissed._   She met eyes with the stranger.  A deep red, but quite emotionless, despite the fact he had a growling Sigma brandishing blades in his face that would make a blacksmith shed a tear.

                Sighing gently, he quickly grasped a hold of Nyx’s neck.  Caught off-guard, she quickly swiped his chest, slicing open his black V-neck.  She growled once again.  “Let go of me.”

“Not until you comply with my demands.”  He was almost cold, emotionless, almost lifeless.  His voice showed no hint of fear or even pain, as blood now seeped from the open clawmarks on his chest.  He still had a gentle yet firm grasp on her neck.

“Fuck you and your demands.  You destroyed my door and injured my friend.  I am not that easily wavered, my rock-like friend.”  She searched his eyes, attempting to find some hint of emotion, _anything._   The man merely chuckled before smirking deviously before bringing his head up to her neck.

“Wha—” Before she knew it, she felt a soft brush against her neck, heard a slight sniff, then felt soft warmness for a fraction of a second before the man released her and ran out of the destroyed entrance.

                Stunned, Clay and Nyx just sat there for a good solid 5 minutes, staring at the broken entranceway and hearing the rain crash down against the windows and the wooden floors.  Nyx was the first to snap out of her trance.

“Clay, go into the basement, I think I have a spare door my grandmother kept down there for some ungodly reason.  Go grab it before other Alphas are triggered and led to this area.  Who knows what that man intended or if he has friends.”  Nodding, Clay wiped the blood from his cheek and lip before running downstairs.

                Once Clay exited from view, her forgotten heat returned in full force.  She collapsed to the floor, broken and ragged gasps, her insides melting.  It was then that she heard footsteps.

_Oh, for fuck’s sake, I swear to god if it’s—_

“Nyx, dear, it seems your door has been bashed in.”  A polite voice cooed.

“Quite unfortunate.  Would you like some help to repair it?”  A gruff voice lamented.

Relief washed over her.  What stood in her doorway underneath a large black umbrella were the familiar brothers who seemed to appear and disappear like anonymous smoke: Virus and Legio.  Heaving a hefty sigh, she heard Clay still downstairs struggling with the door, no doubt due to his swollen black eye.

“Legio, since you’re the more muscular of the two, can you go help Clay downstairs bring up a new door?  A man barged in earlier and they got into a scuffle, giving him a shiner,” She asked as sweetly as possible.  With a nod, Legio was trotting down into the basement while Virus adjusted his glasses before kneeling down beside Nyx.

“My, my, what happened here?” Virus, in his usual polite voice, cooned into Nyx’s ear.  Sighing deeply, she explained what happened.  Virus listened curiously before stroking her hair and tucking a loose strand from her ponytail behind her ear.

“Where are your sedatives now?”

“At home,” she sighed, knowing how stupid she was.

“Not a good place for them, dear.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”  As she wiped the sweat dripping from her forehead, she heard the familiar deep, gruff voice of Legio as he walked up the stairs carefully with the new door, with Clay trotting close behind him, holding some ice to his eye.

Sighing, both Virus and Nyx stood up, with Virus offering to walk Clay to the clinic to get his eye checked and face bandaged while her and Legio replaced the door.  She may be in heat, but she wasn’t useless.  Nodding her agreement, she removed her sweater to reveal a black camisole underneath, covering her bra, and helped Legio heave the door into place and drill it into its new location.


	2. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the main male character, Salt. He's an Omega. Maybe I'll properly give this a summary later when I'm not embarrassed for posting my mindless self-indulgent smut.

It’s been about a week and a half since the incident at her shop.  Her heat cycle ended and everything went back to normal.  Or so she thought.  Since her heat was over, her scent went back to being citrus and she no longer garnered the fear of attractive Alphas tenfold. 

She opened the newly replaced door to her shop before setting her bag behind the counter and taking a seat on the black leather swivel chair.  Jospher, her black hooded Fancy rat, scurried up the counter and onto her shoulder.  Petting him gently, she started her day.  First was going through the artwork requests.  Quite the unusual amount of requests, but sadly, most of them were inappropriate requests, to which she immediately deleted and moved on.  While typing back to the few appropriate requests, the last request caught her eye.  It was from a name she was familiar with, as he often ordered supplies from the store on an almost daily basis, but he never once made a request before.  His name was Sebastian Balthazar.  Shrugging, she looked over the request: A recreation of the ink art _Two Mice…_ by Katsushika Hokusai, redone in charcoal.  She was familiar with the simple rodent artwork, so she couldn’t help but feel a bias towards this request.  Smiling gently, she immediately put the request to the top of the list and gathered the required information from the requestor.  He was quite enigmatic, with short, vague replies.  When asked the earliest date he wanted it by, he simply replied with a “Whenever you get it completed.”  Shrugging this off, she gathered the other requests and estimated that she could easily get the Hokusai charcoal work done in 2 weeks, while still having plenty of time to work on the other requests.

* * *

The two weeks passed, and as Nyx took a step back from the charcoal work, she heaved a sigh and rubbed even more charcoal onto her forehead in an attempt to rub away sweat.  It was finally finished.  Pleased with the result, she sealed it and framed it in a simple black wooden frame, wrapped it neatly in white tissue paper, then placed it into a large burlap bag.  First, she’d go home and shower before making the delivery.  Sending the customer a quick message saying she’d be delivering the work in the next 2 hours, she closed up her shop, flipped the sign saying “ _Out for Delivery_ ”, and made her way home to clean up.

Stepping into her small apartment, Jospher clambered onto his usual bed and curled up, exhausted from a day’s work himself.  Smiling gently, Nyx pet the little rat on his head before making her way to the bathroom.  As she closed and locked the door, she heard a small tap on the tiny square window above the shower.  Troubled by the fact she had a small window in her bathroom, especially so close to where she was to stand naked, she cursed not having it removed.  She closed the tiny curtain around it before undressing and stepping into the shower.  She heard a slight tapping sound and then a slight thud before silence reigned once again.

 

* * *

                She looked at the address once again to confirm where she was going.  No wonder this man was always buying supplies from her, he lived in a fairly wealthy district, and seeing his condo only helped solidify this fact.  Figuring it was some fat old perverted Alpha man, she groaned before making her way up the polished white marble stairs to the stark-white door.  She grasped the golden knocker and knocked gently 3 times before calling out, “Mouse is here.  Artwork is ready.”  She heard shuffling behind the door and the gentle padding of footsteps.  Shifting awkwardly, she put on her best smile while twirling the single red rose in her hand.  She occasionally bought single flowers for her customers as a thank you for requesting and ordering from her, and since this was a rodent-based artwork, she couldn’t help but feel sentimental.  Hearing the doorknob turn, she looked up, only to find someone she didn’t want to meet again.

_I remember those eyes…_

                It was the same man who broke into her shop nearly a month ago when she was in heat, but this time, he was standing upright, towering above her.  His eyes remained emotionless.  This time, she got a better look at him.  He was, indeed, very tall, standing basically an entire foot taller than her, he also had muscles that gave him an intimidating look, but she couldn’t tear away from those eyes: a deep red, almost like the blood of a demon.  He wore plain clothing: a black short-sleeved V-neck shirt, his white skinny jeans were ripped to the point he might as well have brought Jospher home to destroy them, he had on black socks, a pair of leather fingerless gloves, a few rubber bracelets on his left wrist, and his black tie was short but loose around his neck.  What caught her eyes next was the fact he had quite a few piercings on his face, including a double bridge piercing, snakebites, septum, and who knows what or where else.  And Nyx thought she had a lot of metal on her.  His hair was short and almost had those emo bangs, which made her giggle internally, but it was a dusty blonde, borderline gray, but retaining that platinum blonde hue that made her weak.  His skin was fair, almost the color of ivory of an elephant’s tusk, and she swore she saw traces of a tattoo on the back of his neck.

“Salt.”

“What?” What did he just say?  “Salt”?  Like, as in the thing you put in food?

“My name.” He seemed as disinterested the second time as he did the first.

“Oh, this isn’t the home of Sebastian Balthazar?” Her eyes went wide and she immediately broke out into a cold sweat.  Had she gotten the wrong address?  Was this man not her customer?  So many questions broke out and ran rampant in her head before his emotionless, husky voice brought her back to reality.

“Salt.”  He insisted.  His eyes flickered with something that Nyx didn’t quite catch.  She heaved a sigh.  But as soon as she breathed in deeply, she smelled it: Hyacinths.  This man was an Alpha.  And one that looked like could give her quite a bit of trouble if this got messy.  She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.  _No, this was a customer.  None of her customers attempted to try and do anything to her._   With that small bit of hope, she handed the man – Salt – the single rose and then opened her burlap bag to hand him the wrapped artwork.  She bowed her head gently before giving a quick thanks and bidding farewell, and to shop from her again.  As she turned around and started making her departure, she heard her name from behind.

                She slowly turned around and still saw no one but Salt standing in the doorway twirling the rose with a smirk on his face.  Had he called her name?  She wasn’t sure, but when she took another step, she heard it again, but this time louder.  This time, without turning around, she merely replied with “what?”

“Turn around” was whispered into her ear in a deathly low voice, causing her to slowly turn her head.  She was met with the blood red of his eyes.  She yelped and activated her left claw gauntlet before taking a few steps back to distance herself from the man.  She began breathing heavily and sizing up the man: yes, he was indeed tall and could easily overpower her in the means of strength, but she doubted he had the same agility as her.  If this turned messy, she had to think of a tactic to get her out of here with her body and sanity intact.

                Salt, who seemed to have placed the art inside his home, took a step towards Nyx.  “What do you want?”  Her demand seemed far less threatening when her voice squeaked.  She cursed herself for that.  He continued to take slow, agonizing steps towards her, while she backed away at the same pace.

_What the fuck is this guy’s problem with me?_

She activated her other gauntlet before swiftly turning around and making a break for an alley, hoping to find a ladder or a coarse wall she could scale.  As soon as she bolted off, she heard footsteps behind her immediately.  For as big of a man as he was, he sure was quick.  He was catching up quickly, far too quickly.  She extended her claws and dug into the nearest mortar and brick wall and attempted to scale it.  She hopped on top of a few trash cans and ascended, but before she could make it even a fraction of the way up, she felt a hand on her ankle and then a yank.  Her claws gratingly came clawing down the wall before she retracted them slightly before her ears bled.  That in itself was a huge mistake.  As soon as her grasp on the wall left, she felt her ankle pulled away, and all she felt before she blacked out was the sharp pain of dull metal on her temple.


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt captures Nyx. Unfortunately for her, he seems to have figured out she's a Sigma. I'll add more to this later.

She groaned in pain.  Her head pounded and felt like a brick crashed against the side of it.  She attempted to lift a hand to her head, but realized her hands were bound behind her back.  Groaning again, this time in frustration, she slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes, only to be met with dim lighting and black shapes and outlines of furniture.  Cursing her current situation, she attempted to feel what was under her.  It was soft, a bed maybe?  _Great, not what I fucking wanted to wake up BOUND onto._

                Sighing again, her breath hitched when she realized that same smell: hyacinths.  She was in an Alpha’s room.  Her mind instantly went into overdrive.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_

                She immediately attempted to activate her claws, but her hands were bound in such a way that prevented her from touching her wrists, no matter how much she struggled.  Her fingers were also bound, outstretched and tied.  In her struggle, she hadn’t heard the Alpha’s footsteps approach her from behind until she felt weight on the bed, feeling the springs sag.  She held her breath.  This was not how she wanted to lose it, not to a stranger.  She almost wanted to break down crying, in frustration, in self-pity, in pain, but she remained steadfast.  This was not the time to show weakness.

“I see you’re finally up.  You slept for quite a bit,” the voice was breathing into her ear, and before she knew it, she felt a light lick to the back of her ear, causing her to gasp.

                She growled, “let me go, you fucking pervert.  I want nothing to do with you.  The quicker you let me go, the easier I may go on you.”  
The man just chuckled malevolently.  “In your position?  I don’t think you’re one to talk, hun.”  
                This teasing asshole was pissing her off to no end.  Frustrated, she decided to take a new tactic.  She hated this option, but if intimidation wouldn’t work, maybe this would.

“Please, let me go.  I don’t want to be claimed, it’s worse than death for me,” she attempted to sob pathetically, hoping to evoke a helpless aura to cause the man to at least untie her.

                When she received no response, she felt the weight shift and move around her.  She realized he was beginning to climb on top of her.  _So this is how it’s gonna be, then._   When she felt he was in line with her plan, she turned onto her back and drew her leg back, giving the man a hard, swift kick to the gut.  The man groaned and held his stomach, and she took this time to scramble off the bed and attempt to find a kitchen or something that had knives or some sort of sharp object to undo her bonds.  She ran out of the bedroom door but was immediately greeted by a flight of stairs.  Almost falling down them, she stopped herself briefly to lean against the handrail and make her way down as quickly as possible without falling.

                When she made it to the bottom, she heard the bedroom door slam open, enough that she could feel the tremors in the wall.  There was probably now a hole.  “Don’t play hard to get, Nyx.  That only riles me up further,” he growled.  She realized the situation she was in.  Something she did had triggered the Alpha beast within Salt, and when that happens, the Alpha had no sense of reason or futility until they satiated their need.  Now there’s no saying what he’ll do to her now that that beast has been awakened.  Frantic, she managed to find a display case of what seemed to be hunting knives in his living room.  She kicked in the glass, _Payback for my door, bitch._   She turned around and grabbed one of the unsheathed knives and attempted to cut the ropes from her fingers, palms, then finally her wrists.

                She didn’t care if she cut herself in the process, all that mattered was that she get her hands free to activate her gauntlets for a fight.  She made it to her wrists when she heard banging on the stairs.

_Fuck, he’s so close now!  He must have heard the glass._

                Desperate, she managed to successfully cut off all the ropes.  She grabbed a few knives before ducking silently into a closet.  Right as she had closed the door, she saw Salt, panting heavily and the fairly large tent in his pants, his eyes clouded with hunger.  His eyes darted around the room before he lifted his nose to smell the air.  Nyx placed the knives that she couldn’t grasp into one of the pockets of her shorts, but she grabbed far too many knives, and ended up placing some in the holes of her fishnet stockings.  She heard Salt head to the kitchen, then he looked behind and saw the broken glass.  He smiled wickedly as he made his way over to his now empty curio cabinet.  He lifted his nose high in the air and, taking a deep breath, he laughed maniacally.  Then, as if he could see her, made his way to the closet she was hiding in.

_Welp, here we go._

She got herself ready, and as he grabbed a hold of the closet handle, there was a loud banging on his front door.  He growled, but immediately heard “DELIVERY!” from the other side of the door.  The hunger from his eyes faded and his breathing became more regular.  He let go of the handle and made his way out of the living room and a few rooms away to his front door.

_The fuck?  This guy order pizza or something?_

                This was her chance.  She quickly slipped out of the closet and silently ascended the stairs to the second floor.  This time she wasn’t in a panic and noticed an empty but furnished second bedroom through a cracked open door.  She quietly opened the door and slipped in, but immediately regretted the decision when she heard the door click closed and then the snap of a lock.

_Well, at least he can’t get me in here._

                With that thought in mind, she took a chair and propped it under the doorknob before taking a seat on the bed.  The room smelled heavily of hyacinths, a smell she was becoming overwhelmed with and wanted to stop smelling.  Sighing as quietly as possible, she heard light footsteps on the stairs, which caused her to hold her breath and still her movements.  But to her surprise, the footsteps went into the adjoining room and she heard a door click closed, followed shortly by the sounds of what seemed to be a video game.

 _Maybe…this guy isn’t so bad…  
                _ She shook her head at the thought.  This man just _kidnapped_ her and then _bound_ her.  How could he not be so bad?  He was a ruthless Alpha, and one that she couldn’t read at all, and he could probably pin her down easily and have his way with her in a second.  She shivered at that realization.  She slowly slipped off the bed and removed the chair from under the doorknob.  She gently shook the golden handle, finding that it was indeed locked.  She cursed her luck, attempting to find the external lock on the knob itself, to no avail.  A key, maybe?  She propped the chair back under the knob before beginning to open up drawers and closets, attempting to find some sort of key.  In her search, she heard the doorknob jiggle.

_Shit._

She was instantly relieved when she realized the chair placed under the knob proved effective, as the door couldn’t be opened.  She heard slight chewing and swallowing behind the door, before she heard a soft voice.

“If you’re hungry, you can have some of my food.”  Deadpan, as usual.

“I am not touching _anything_ that’s been near _any_ of your orifices, buddy,” she sneered.

“Suit yourself,” was all he said before he went back into his room, to which she heard the electronic gaming noises again.  She noticed that other than hyacinths, she smelled cheese.  And sauce.  This bastard _did_ order pizza.  She held her growling stomach, realizing she hadn’t eaten all day.  She usually ate after deliveries, but since she never _made it back_ after this one, she hadn’t eaten yet.  Sighing and coming to terms with herself, she figured if he tried anything, she’d fight him off like all the rest, granted she didn’t trigger his beast again, regardless if he was a hulking brute.

                She leaned against the wall to where she thought Salt was situated, and gently spoke.  “Salt…?  I take back what I said.  I am kind of hungry…” She attempted to sound as sweet as possible, hoping he’d fall for the act, but soon she realized this wasn’t an act of innocence, but of desperation.  She just wanted to eat and then go home and forget everything that just happened.  She would never have contact with this man again after this.  She heard shifting and a quiet “So I’ve finally broken you” before she heard the doorknob unlock and saw the handle jiggle.  She quickly removed the chair and the door was gently opened to reveal a normal Salt with a slice of pizza in his hand with a string of cheese stretching from his mouth to the slice.  He nodded his head to the direction of his room, indicating for her to follow.

                She was in such a haze the first time she was in this room that she didn’t realize how… _normal_ it looked to any other 20-something man’s.  There were anime merch and mangas piled up on bookshelves, some popular anime posters on the wall, she could see small Nendoroid figures (including a few from some of her own favorite animes) on the shelves, as well as some scale figures of half-naked cat girls, and the occasional rabbit and bunny plush.  After gazing around his room, she found him sitting in a giant black pouf chair with a box of pizza set on a small table next to him, with his gaze plastered to the giant screen TV in front of him, controller in his hand. There were countless empty cans of iced coffee everywhere.

                She gazed at him.  He looked no different than a teenager. _Sort of endearing_ …Her stomach growled loudly, bringing her back to her senses.  He extended a hand with a slice of pizza in it in her direction.  She sat on his bed above him and munched greedily on the greasy cheesy slice.

_Damn, it’s been a while since I’ve had some good greasy pizza._

She watched him play his game.  It appeared to be a dark role-playing game, one she was familiar with.  “If you want to defeat Zahn, Insanity Host, you’re gonna have to play cat-and-mouse.”

He glared up at her, pizza slice hanging out of his mouth.  He sucked it in before commenting, “And what do you mean by that?  Just keep running in circles?”

                She swallowed her bite of pizza before extending her hand for another.  He handed it to her before she continued, “Nah, you’re gonna have to shoot him from the balcony above the mirrors he spawns from[1].  Then, when he gets to about 3/4th health, use the Chainwhip and whip the shit out of him from the library shelves as he runs down the hall.”

                He gave her a doubting glance, but shoved another slice into his mouth and did as he was told.  Shortly after, he found he had finally beaten the boss that he’s spent weeks trying to beat.  He glared back up at her.  “How old are you, anyway?  19?”

                She snorted, “PAH, as if.  I’m 22, dear.  And you?  You look like _you’re_ 19.”

                He smirked, “Joke’s on you, I’m 24.”  She nearly choked on her pizza before staring confusedly at him.  This man was like a teen in a grown man’s body.  She glanced around his room again, seeing the same kind of things she has in her room as well, although she’d never admit that 90% of her anime merch and affiliated items were of yaoi origin.  She sighed before shoving more pizza into her mouth, glancing back at the TV screen.  Salt was now sorting through his weapons.  She noticed something.

“Dude, you don’t have the Blood Moon scythe yet?”  She said between bites of pizza.

                He sighed heavily and looking up before leaning his head back to turn his blood-red gaze in her direction.  “And what do you suggest?  Defeat the Blood Spider for me?”

“If you’re gonna be a baby about it, then gimmie,” she said before yanking the controller from him.  She left her slice hanging from her mouth as she swiftly arranged a different weapon and armor set and made her way to Azgaroth, Blood Spider of the Moon.  Salt watched impassively with his hands behind his head, pizza hanging from his mouth.  He figured she’d die within the first few seconds of the fight.  He’s spent 3 weeks on that damn optional spider and only made it to half health before it smacked his ass like a badly-behaved toddler.  Chewing slightly, eyes filled with determination, she quickly reached the achievement of _Blood Moon Rises_ , causing the pizza to fall from his mouth.  _VANQUISHED_ lit up on the screen.  Without looking, she handed the controller back to Salt.  “There, ya big whiny toddler.  The big bad spider is now dead.  What are you, an arachnophobe?”

                He groaned, throwing his head back and throwing his hands up to his face.  “I’ve spent THREE GODDAMN WEEKS on that fucking spider and you beat it in less than a minute.  What in the fuck in this fucking shit.”

                She laughed out loud at his reaction.  Rolling around on her back and laughing; she couldn’t help it.  This grown man was acting like he was beaten by a girl at his own game – which he was.  It was sort of cute.  It was like she was a teenager again and kicking the shit out of guys at video games and having a good laugh, before the whole awakening thing and hierarchy fucked up their lives.

                When she stopped laughing, she glanced back down only to see half-lidded eyes peeking at her from the foot of the bed.  “The fuck you starin’ at?”

“Why are you laughing?” He sounded so emotionless again.

                Chuckling quietly, she sat up and rubbed the back of her head before quietly speaking, “Just..thinking of the past.  You know, before this hierarchy bullshit fucked up all our lives.  To the times when I could actually hang out with my friends without the fear of being raped.”

                With those words, his shoulders slackened and Nyx could hear a soft sigh before Salt stood up. 

_Still so fucking huge._

She backed up slightly when she saw how much he towered over her, but he quickly moved to the door and left.  She heard his footsteps descend the stairs, heard some clinking and water running, then his footsteps again, before he entered the room holding a glass of water.  He extended it to her, producing a confused look from her.

“Why are you giving me this?”

“It’s water.  Can’t Sigmas easily get overheated?” His usual deadpan expression and tone was beginning to make her believe that was just how he was.  Although she’d never admit it, he was right, and with how much and how hard she was laughing, she did feel a bit hot.  She drank the whole glass down in a couple gulps, the cold water rushing over her slightly drying throat.  She extended the now empty glass to him, to which he returned it to the kitchen.

                He sat back down on his pouf chair and began munching on another slice of pizza.  She crawled over to him and tapped his shoulder gently, and he picked up the hint and handed back a slice of pizza, to which she happily took and began munching on.  “How much pizza did you buy, ya brutish toddler?” She teased.

“I figured since I was having company, I’d order about 5 boxes.”  
                She shrugged.  “Eh, guess it’s not so bad.  I can usually eat a box and a half myself anyway.”

                He quickly turned to her direction and looked her up and down before giving her a look.  “Where does it all go?”  Shrugging again, she went back to chewing her slice of pizza.  Shrugging as well, he returned back to the game.

                Before she knew it, she had forgotten all about how this man had almost had the intention to do things to her, but she figured it was just a misunderstanding, seeing as now they were acting as if they were childhood friends.  She parted from his condo and made her way back to her apartment after eating 2 boxes of pizza.  By herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bonus points if you know which game I’m reflecting.


	4. Bets and Fallen Androids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jospher. An adorable rattie who will be explained later in the story. Also, if you decided to read my atrocity of a work called "Trial Marriage", there's a similar betting scene there too. Fun fact: This story came first with the betting scene. I had to look up all sorts of fun pre-battle phrases that I couldn't pick off the top of my head. See how many game references you can name!

It was finally the weekend, meaning Nyx had slept in until well after 2 PM.  She awoke to find several messages on her phone.  Stretching and yawning, she gently patted Jospher’s head before getting a shower and making breakfast.  Waffles with Nutella sounded great.

*****

                After eating, she flopped back down onto the bed and searched through her phone to read the messages, which turned out to be from an unknown number.

_Come over to SE district, 3PM_

_-SALT_

_How the fuck did he get my number?_ Groaning, she looked up at the clock.  It was already 2:30 PM.  She flopped her head back down onto her bed before quickly putting on her usual clothes, placing Jospher in her bag, and heading out to Salt’s place.

No matter how many times she entered the Southeastern district, it still felt foreign.  It felt too posh, too fancy for her liking.  She liked the randomness of her own street, the occasional trash that would sometimes get blown into the street, but here on Azalone St., she could clearly see how well-kept the streets and sidewalks were.  Compared to Bluuzon St. and Agar Rd., this place seemed almost like royalty.  Sighing, she walked up the steps to his condo before knocking on his stark-white door.

_Doesn’t this thing ever get dirty?_

The door opened to the usual deadpanned and expressionless Salt, who stepped aside to let her in.  The smell of hyacinths was strong again.  She opened her bag to release Jospher before throwing her bag unceremoniously on the floor and removing her shoes.

“What’s that?” Salt asked, pointing to her rat.

“This,” she flattened out her hand under him.  “Is Jospher.  He’s my rat and best friend, above Clay even.  You treat Jospher with more respect than the Blue Diamond and I won’t have to rip out your guts and strangle you with them.”  And with that, she turned around and made her way up to his room, with Jospher perched on her shoulder.  Confused as to why she’d bring a rat with her, he heaved a sigh before shrugging his shoulders and following her up the stairs.

                He entered his room only to find Nyx starting up an Arena game.  Sensing a challenge was in order, he took a risk.

“How about we play a little game, hm?” He smirked devilishly at Nyx, who looked back at him deadpan.

“If it involves your dick, I want none of it.”

                Groaning and throwing a hand up to his face, he caught himself before he made a fool of himself.  “You haven’t even seen – nevermind.  No, it won’t be _that_ kind of game.”

                Averting her gaze, he realized that she didn’t miss what he started off saying.  He could see her lightly tanned skin beginning to turn rosy pink.  _That’s rather adorable._

Sighing again, he started over.  “No, there won’t be any touching or sexual intercourse or shit like that.  No, I just want to make a few friendly bets.   Before each round, we’ll state our bets, and the winner has to do that bet.  Sound fair?”

                She shot him a questioning look.  “And how do I know you won’t make things sexual?”

                Salt began rubbing his temples with his middle fingers. “Because I’m not going to rape you, ok?”

                Sighing gently, she finally agreed.  She booted up the game and picked her character, causing Salt to quirk an eyebrow.

“You’re playing as the Fallen Android?  She’s pretty tough to play as.”

                She snorted, in the way Salt couldn’t help but find sort of adorable.  “You think I’m gonna make bets with you and then play as a character I don’t trust?  I’m not some pansy, you know.”  He was starting to think this woman was actually really good at video games, moreso than she let on.  To test this, he chose his usual character, the Hulking Carn.

“First bet: If I win, you have to get me some rum.”  Nyx started off, stunning Salt, but he agreed nonetheless.

“And if I win, you have to buy me some peach schnapps.”  She gripped her controller and furrowed her brows, letting a wicked smile grace her face.

“You’re on.”

                PLAYER ONE – LOSE  |  PLAYER TWO – WIN!

“How the fuck did I lose?” He hasn’t lost a match in this game since he first started.

“Get me my rum, peasant,” she mocked.

                Sighing, but smiling, he got up and retrieved a bottle of rum from his alcohol cabinet situated in the far corner of his room, which told Salt she probably saw the rum last time and remembered.

                Smiling like a child just given a pile of sweets, she grabbed the bottle, popped open the top and took a swig.  She giggled lightly, which Salt found to be absolutely endearing.  She noticed him staring and shot him a heated glare, which immediately caused him to snap his attention back to the game at hand.

“Next bet: If I win, you have to tell me your job.”  Nyx was taking this opportunity to try to find out more about this strange barbaric yet childish man.

“And if I win, you have to tell me why you’re so adamant on being a virgin.”  Salt hoped he wasn’t stepping over the line with this bet.  It wasn’t actually a sexual advance, just general curiosity, similar to her.  Thankfully, she exhaled and brought back her determined face.

_A BRAWL IS SURELY BREWING!_

                PLAYER ONE – LOSE |  PLAYER TWO – WIN!

“Maybe I should pick a different character,” Salt grumbled.  He felt Nyx poking the side of his face.

“Mr. Grumpy Wumperson. Tell me what you do for a fuckin’ living, you wealthy slob.”

“I’m a hacker.  I also enjoy sweets and playing video games, but obviously I’m not as good as you at some games.”

“Ahh,” she realized why he knew so much about her before she even met him.

“Next bet: If I win, you have to tell me why you’re still a virgin.”  Salt initiated it this time.

“Come on, you can’t bet the same thing again, you weirdo,” she pouted.

                Deadpanned, Salt replied, “My house, my rules.  If I wanna make the same bet again, I will.”

                Crossing her arms and frowning even more, she finally stated her end of the bet.  “And if I win, you have to answer one of my questions truthfully.”

“One condition: we play as random characters this time.” He smirked at this suggestion.  Maybe he’ll have the upper hand if they play as different characters.

“Fine.”

_LET’S GO PRACTICE MEDICINE_

                PLAYER ONE – LOSE |  PLAYER TWO – WIN!

                He was beginning to become agitated with his consecutive losses.  He turned to look at Nyx, who had a smiling curling up her face and she was staring at him.  Groaning, he finally asked, “FINE, what is it you want to know?”

“Have you been following me?”  She remained blunt.

“If you mean stalking, then, technically,” he hesitated before averting his gaze.  “Yes.”

                She tossed one of the cube sculptures with rabbits painted on them she found on a bookshelf at him without even looking, and it smacked him right in the temple.  “Knew it.”

                He picked up his tiny sculpture, made sure of its condition before setting it on the nightstand, then turned to Nyx again, who was slightly grumpy, but still eager to play some more.

“How about a different arena game?” He suggested deadpan.

“Sure.  ‘Cha got?”  She quirked an eyebrow at him.  He got up and rummaged through his overflowing collection before he picked out a game she wasn’t entirely familiar with, which worried her slightly, but she made sure to hide it.

“Next bet: If I win, you have to sleep over.”

“And if I win, I go home and sleep in my _own_ bed,” she didn’t like where this was going.

_PICK A GOD AND PRAY_

                PLAYER ONE – WIN! | PLAYER TWO – LOSE

                Grumbling and pouting at her first loss, she now was faced with the fact she had to spend the night in a man’s house.  In an _Alpha’s house_.  She glanced over at Salt, who, for the first time since their initial interaction, was showing genuine emotion.  His face lit up and he raised his hands above his head, shouting victories.

“Don’t get too comfortable.  Next bet: If I win, you have to sleep on the couch while I sleep in one of the beds.”  She knew she was falling into a trap, but she couldn’t help it.

                He smiled a devilish curled lip, turned towards her and said, “And if _I_ win, you have to sleep in the _same bed as me._ ”  Her face went beet red at the bet.  Welp, can’t back out now, too late for that.

_PREY SLAUGHTERED_

                PLAYER ONE – WIN! |  PLAYER TWO – LOSE

“THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT!” She nearly tossed his controller into the wall but caught herself before she could.  Once again, he had raised his arms and exclaimed victories.  She’d have to step up her game with this if she was going to make it out of this with her virginity intact.

“Next bet: if I win, I’ll wear one of your shirts to bed.”  She was hoping reverse psychology would be in her favor.

“Ooh, getting risky, aren’t we?  Heh, if I win, I’ll sleep in my own underwear to bed.”

_What am I getting myself into…_

_OH, I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS_

                DRAW!

                They stared at the screen in disbelief.  It had been a hard-fought battle and ended with a draw.  They looked at each other blankly.  Then Salt grinned wide.  Nyx threw her face into her hands.

“Since it’s a draw and we bet it towards ourselves, we both have to do our bets.”

“I hate you…”

“Hate me all you want, you still have to sleep in one of my shirts, Sleeping Beauty,” he snickered.  She slapped him across the face before picking up her controller and making the next bet.

“Next: if I win, you have to buy us 5 pizzas again, all with extra cheese.”

“Food…Fine.  If I win, you have to buy pasta.”

“Pasta?” She laughed, causing Salt to glare at her.

_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES_

                PLAYER ONE – LOSE | PLAYER TWO – WIN!

“PIZZAAAAAAAAAAA!” Nyx exclaimed and hopped up and down.  Salt merely smiled smugly.  For once, he didn’t feel bad about losing a bet.  After all the betting and energy, he was pretty hungry too.

“Last bet: If I win, you have to sleep close to me in the bed.”

“And if I win, I sleep far away from you as possible in said bed.

_LAST ONE STANDING WINS_

                PLAYER ONE – WIN!  PLAYER TWO – LOSE!

“FUCK.  EVERYTHING!”  She tossed his controller onto the floor, hoping it wouldn’t break, which it didn’t.  She turned to find Salt sticking his tongue playfully out at her.  She grabbed it, causing a choked groan out of the older man.

“Order the pizza, old man.”  She released his tongue.  He could tell she was highly grumpy and irritated at having lost the last bet, meaning now she had to sleep _close to him.  In his bed.  In his shirt.  And him in his underwear._   He didn’t feel so bad about having lost the first few bets, and he silently decided to make his move that night as he went to order the pizza.

                After ordering, Nyx was still on the bed pouting, but eyeing his pouf chair.  “If you let me pick out the shirt, I’ll let you sit in the chair,” he offered, still emotionless.

                She turned away blushing furiously, before mumbling out a “fine” and scooting off the bed and over to his closet.  To her surprise, and disbelief, he picked out a black button-up for her to sleep in.  She was terrified he was going to pick white, which would have made her black panties and bra stand out like a sore thumb.  Sighing, she took the shirt (and Jospher) and went into the other room to get changed.

                As Salt went downstairs to retrieve the pizza, he came back upstairs to a beautiful sight sitting on his pouf chair: A furiously blushing Nyx, her hair, usually in a ponytail, was now down, sitting shyly in nothing but his black button-up shirt (although completely buttoned up) and her underwear.  The shirt was far too big for her, to which he suspected.  He could see the black strap of her bra peeking out from the slouching shoulder.

“Stop staring and gimmie the pizza,” she spat out, extending her hand out and flexing her fingers without facing him. He smiled fondly at the sight before handing her a slice of pizza.

                She still sat facing away from him, obviously sulking as she stuffed the slice into her mouth and chewed, crossing her arms.

“We can play some more Bloodlust if you want,” he offered genuinely.  She seemed to have a fondness for that game, something he couldn’t explain.  This seemed to catch her interest, as he could see her perk up and slowly turn towards to TV screen.  With her face now in the light, as dim as it was, he could clearly see how her bangs reflected an oil slick and she was still blushing furiously.  He smiled again before swapping out the games and sitting back down on his bed.

*****

                Before any of them knew it, it was already 3 AM.  In that time, they devoured all five boxes of pizza and Nyx had completely downed the entire bottle of rum, something Salt hadn’t expected a woman of her stature to be able to do.  Nonetheless, she yawned and stretched.  As she stretched, he swore he could see a tiny peek of her black panties.  When Nyx noticed him staring, she pulled down on the hem of the shirt and shot him a fervent glare.

“Time for bed, Sleeping Beauty,” he started before getting off the bed and beginning to strip down to his underwear, as promised.  Nyx, thoroughly embarrassed at how this man could be so shameless in front of a woman, looked away while blushing beet red and cupping the sides of her face.  Salt noticed this and turned around and made his way to her.  Nyx was too embarrassed to realize what he was doing when he suddenly picked her up bridal style and carried a now yelling Nyx to the bed.

“You fucker, I am not your wife, put me down this instant!  I swear to god if you so much as even TRY to touch me, I’ll bite your dick off your fucking body and feed it to Jospher!”  She continued to shout threats as he gently laid her down on the bed before making his way around to the other side of the bed and gliding in next to her.  She had no idea which way was better to face: away or towards.  Both seemed bad.  Both seemed dangerous.  She ultimately decided that facing towards was probably the best bet, so as to keep an eye on the perverted old man in case she had to strangle a bitch if he tried to touch her in any way.

                She avoided looking at his body, afraid of how intimidating it would be, especially when she thought about the fact he was _in his underwear._   She closed her eyes tight and covered her face with the blanket as he lifted up his side and got in.  She could feel his deep red eyes on her, staring, boring holes into the top of her head.  Before she knew it, he had grabbed her and pulled her against his chest.  She began shaking violently and trembling madly, stuttering out words.

“W-w-wha, d-d-don—"

“I thought the bet was to sleep close to each other.”  He held her in a gentle yet firm grasp until he hoped she’d calm down.  His deadpan voice and expression wasn’t helping matters at all.  After a solid few minutes of him lying there stiff as a board, her body eventually began to tremble and shake less violently, eventually ceasing entirely.  All she could feel was the warmth of his chest and the pounding of his heartbeat.  It felt almost…calming.  Soon she found herself drifting away to sleep.

                When Salt could hear her gentle, even breathing, he knew she was asleep.  Giving a quiet sigh of relief, he knew he had taken the first step to earning her trust.  Baby steps, he reminded himself.  One day, you’ll get the green light to go in, he promised himself.  Now that she was so close to him, the feeling of her skin was something he only imagined, and now he was feeling it.  It was as soft as he expected.  He wanted so bad to wreck her.  But he had patience, and he knew if he took her now, she’d fucking go on a rampage.  So, with that silent promise, he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.


	5. Tents and Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after their bet. Short chapter, sorry.

Salt awoke that morning to a shriek and a hasty retreat from his bed.  _Not the good morning I expected…_ He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Nyx up against the wall with her hands over her bright red face.

“’Sa matter?” He was still groggy.

“’’What’s the matter’!?  Look down at yourself!”  She screamed.

“Ah…” He looked down to see a massive tent in his black boxers.  Sighing, he got up and made his way to the bathroom.  On his way, he leaned towards Nyx and pressed a gentle kiss to her rosy cheek.  “Good morning to you too.”

                Thoroughly embarrassed at having been woken up by something hard and hot poking into her flat stomach, she couldn’t help but feel completely ashamed and embarrassed at the fact he _was hard._   She heard running water and then a voice.  “It’s called ‘morning wood’ if you didn’t know.”

“Shut up, Idonotneedtoknowthatatall!”

“It’s a normal thing for guys to experience, you know.  It’s a natural physiological reaction.  Anyway, want to join me?”

“FUCK NO!”

******

                After his shower and a thorough release, he cleaned up and came back into the bedroom to a still thoroughly flustered Nyx on his bed.  He was about to approach her when he remembered he was only in a towel, and that probably would send her into a frenzy, moreso than she was already.  So he kept his distance and offered her the shower.  When she hesitated, he wondered why.

“…I don’t have any clean underwear here…” She quietly mumbled.

                “Ahh.”  He turned to his closet and dug around in his top drawer, producing a pair of women’s bra and panties that seemed to fit Nyx, black with white lacing, similar to a French maid.  Before she could go into a fit again, he put up his hand.

“One: they’re clean, brand new, never worn by anyone.  Even myself.  Two: Yes, it’ll fit you.  It’s your size.  How long do you think I’ve been stalking you?”  She couldn’t get over the fact that he was so shameless to the whole concept he’s been _stalking her._   Finding no other way out, she grabbed the underwear and made her way to the bathroom.

                After leaving the bathroom with her hair feeling different, she found the underwear, but a new shirt to wear.  This time, it was white.  _Fuck him…_

She stormed out of the bathroom, hair still wet, with the underwear painfully visible through the white button-up.  She was about to wreck the bedroom when she found it empty.  She heard something downstairs, and summoning Jospher as a method of self-restraint from absolutely murdering the pervert, made her way downstairs.  All her anger faded when she smelled waffles.  He knew her fucking weakness.  She heard her stomach growl loudly, and she decided to strangle the bastard until after her belly was full.

                Salt was cooking up some homemade waffles.  His angel had walked down in the shirt and underwear he had given her, her underwear clearly visible.  He smirked inwardly at himself.  If he couldn’t be with her yet, the least he could do was get a show, and what better way to distract his hot-headed little cherub was with her favorite breakfast food.  He knew she could eat breakfast for every meal of the day, but he wasn’t prepared to use up all of his stock of food and clean utensils for that, even though he so very much wanted to.  But cleaning was a pain.

                She huffed before pulling out a chair and plopping down with Jospher on her shoulder.  She crossed her arms in front of her chest, obviously in an attempt to conceal her visible bra.  _She does indeed have a nice chest, as suspected.  That bulky sweater always concealed her figure, but now that it’s in open view, I must say, she has quite the proportions and figure._

Taking swift glances at the shy woman sitting at his table, he tried his hardest to keep his erection in check.  As he stood at the stove, Nyx shyly took a look at him.  He was still very tall.  He looked like he could snap her in half with those muscles.  His back was well-defined…

_Huh…?_

                Sprawled across his back was a very large tattoo of a dragon.  Its intricacy and delicate motions instantly captured her attention.  So it was the whisker-like tendrils that she saw around his neck.  The dragon was black, and curled and swirled up his back, covering almost the entirety of it.  It honestly took her breath away.  She stood up from her chair, and her feet moved by herself.  She gently took her fingertips and gave featherlike touches to the tattoo, causing Salt to suddenly jump at the sudden sensation.  She instantly took her hand away and made her way back to the chair and swiftly sat back down, blushing slightly.

                He chuckled slightly and piled waffles onto a plate, setting them down on the table before taking a seat across from her.  They ate in silence.


	6. Undiscovered Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body mod exploration. If genital piercings disturb you, basically don't read this.

As they finished eating, Nyx’s curiosity was peaked.  She had never met someone else who had so many body modifications as she did.  It honestly intrigued her.  Did he enjoy the pain of the tattoos and piercings?  She hadn’t, but she was glad with the results.  With a new resolve in mind, when she set down her fork, she looked up at him.

“Salt…” She started.

“Hmm?” He hummed, wondering if what she was about to say had anything to do with earlier.

“Can..I see all your piercings and tattoos…?”

“ _All_ of my piercings?” He was honestly slightly surprised at this offer, but couldn’t help but tease poor unsuspecting Nyx.

“Um, well, yes.  But why did you only mention piercings and not tattoos?”  She hadn’t missed that crucial bit of omitted information.

                He laughed gently.  He wasn’t sure if he should tell her, but rather show her.  She’d freak out and back out if he told her.  So, he stood up and nodded his head, grasping her hand and making their way upstairs, but not before he added, “Only if I can see all of yours as well.”  She blushed at the thought.

                Nyx sat on the bed and Salt sat down beside her.  She fidgeted with his proposition, but he assured her it was nothing to be embarrassed about.  Just body modifications.  She sighed before finally agreeing.  “You first,” he said in his usual deadpan tone.

                He watched as she brought her face close to his and turned it to show her ears.  She had quite a few ear piercings: an industrial barbell with a pentagram in the middle in her right ear, three rings on each lobe, and a small tragus chain on her left ear, as well as the obvious black chain that trailed from her lip to her right earlobe.  Her left nostril also had a black hoop.  He watched curiously as she began unbuttoning the button-up he gave her.  He could see hints of tattoos on her body, but the shirt obscured the intricacies of them.  When she slipped it off, his eyes widened.  Her bra was partially obscuring it, but she had a chandelier tattoo that he assumed started right under her bust (probably tattooed by a female) and the middle chain of the chandelier dropped elegantly to her belly button.  She had four small diamonds, two on each side, on her clavicle.  She propped herself up on her knees to reveal another four small diamonds, again mirrored with two on each side, on her hips.  Feeling something below, he had already taken the precaution to cover his lower half with a thick blanket.

                He watched as she remained silent this entire time.  She began to turn around, revealing an elegant giant rat with angel wings ascending up her back.  She dropped back down and turned her body to reveal calligraphic scripture on her left thigh, and lastly, she went onto her belly and extended her right leg to reveal numerous winged mice ascending up the back of her leg.

                He couldn’t help but noticed how furiously she was blushing the entire time and how silent she stayed, her lip trembling ever so slightly when she had to reveal the hip piercings.  He breathed out the word “beautiful” which only made her grab a pillow and cover her face before wrapping herself in the white shirt.

“My turn.”  She uncovered her face at his words, and he brought his face close to hers.  She saw quite a few in his ears: an industrial barbell similar to hers, except his was black with a skull in the middle, through his left ear, and four rings on each ear.  On his face she saw the usual snakebites, a double bridge, and a septum piercing.  They both had an affinity for black metal.  Then, suddenly, he stuck out his tongue to reveal a black star barbell through it.  She flinched backwards at this, but he curled his tongue back in and gently stuck out his right wrist to reveal the tiny bunny head on it.  She chuckled slightly at the innocent tattoo.  “You already saw the dragon on my back, but the rest of my piercings…”  He trailed off, causing her to suddenly have a knot in her stomach.  He looked back up at her, his eyes showing an actual emotion: determination.  “Don’t freak out” was all he said before he sat up on his knees and lowered his black boxers.  She instantly covered her face and nearly screamed at the sight.  He had piercings.  _On his dick._

“Uncover your face, Nyx.  You wanted to know.”  She sobbed and whined briefly before hesitantly removing the pillow from her face, but instantly put it back the second she caught a glimpse of the metal on the tip.  Salt sighed irritatedly before grabbing the pillow and throwing it to the other side of the room.  His force he took to rip the pillow from her scared her slightly.  With nowhere to hide all she could do was stare at… _it._ She couldn’t help but note how heavily endowed he was, seeming almost too large to be humanly possible, but then again, she hadn’t seen many dicks in her lifetime so far.  She was afraid to.  He lifted himself up to show he had two piercings on the head, one on each side, and then several bars on the shaft, then finally, a large hoop at the base.

                After gazing for a while, she couldn’t help but avert her gaze.  Assuming she was satisfied, he pulled his boxers back up.  She quietly commented on them, “Wouldn’t that, you know… _hurt_ the person on the receiving end…?”

                He laughed quietly.  “No.  In fact, they feel really good.  They aren’t spikes, they’re barbells.  Think of it as a ridged or gently studded dildo.”

“I don’t want to think of it like that,” she mumbled as she covered her face with her hands.  He wanted so badly to tell her they’d feel great inside her, but he swallowed his words.  Instead, he replaced his lewd ones with a more generous offer: “Want to play some Bloodlust?”


	7. Back in Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx cooks.

After she left Salt’s place that Sunday night to go back to her place to prepare for work the following day, the memory of sharing their piercings and tattoos played back in her head, especially Salt’s more… _intimate_ piercings.  Wouldn’t that have hurt exceptionally when he got them?  And how had he managed so many?  A studded or ridged dildo…She shuddered at the thought.

                While lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t heard footsteps coming up quickly behind her until it was too late.  She saw two hands cover her mouth and eyes, then she heard giggling.

“Guess who, Nyx~” She breathed a sigh of relief.  Her eyes and mouth were gently uncovered to reveal the innocently smiling faces of her familiar twin friends, Rin & Ren.  They circled her to be standing in front of her, their blue hair swaying in the gentle breeze, which indicated another incoming rainstorm.

“Why is your face so red?” Queried Ren with his innocent and rather high voice, unbecoming of his age, which was 20.

“And you feel so warm.  Are you in heat?  Isn’t it a bit early?” Rin was the next to question her.  Tilting their heads at her quizzically, waiting for an answer, Nyx swiftly brought up her hands and shook her head.

“No, no, I was just having an embarrassing flashback, that’s all,” She couldn’t believe how honest she was being, but these two were Betas and meant her no harm.  Before the duo could throw anymore questions at her, she heard loud, solid footsteps coming up behind her now.  She prayed it was Shinju.

Her prayer was answered.

“Are you two bothering Nyx again?  What have I told you about pestering the young woman after scaring her?” Shinju’s deep voice sent a calming effect over Nyx rather than a scared or intimidated one.  She turned to face the tall man with the goatee and man-bun.  Contradictory to his appearance, Shinju was a gentle giant, owning the florist shop that Rin & Ren worked at.  His giant hands were delicate when it came to flowers.  And with a gentle shooing, sent Rin & Ren on their way with him following closely in suit.

                Left alone again, she sighed before turning to her apartment and putting the key in the lock.  Se heard rustling next door and then a head of short blonde hair above teal eyes came into view.  She greeted the young librarian.  “Hello, Findrey.  How’s Lestrus today?”

                The young librarian piped up with the sound of Nyx’s voice, eager to tell her about his day.  “Oh, Mrs. Sesuji, it’s so nice to see you again!  You know, Lestrus and I were becoming worried when you weren’t home for a while, we almost—”

“It’s ‘ _Ms.’_ Findrey.  ‘Mrs.’ is reserved for married women.  I’m not married, dear, unlike you and your wonderful husband over there.” She saw Lestrus’ legs on a ladder next to Findrey.  Nyx knelt down to the window and looked up, waving at the tall tan man.  “Hello, Lestrus.  I see you’re keeping Findrey busy today.”

                He let out a hearty laugh before climbing down the ladder, holding in his hand paper cranes on a small, thin, gold chain.  “Nyx, my dear, Finny and I were becoming worried that you weren’t home overnight.  We were so afraid someone might have stolen you and whisked you away somewhere,” Nyx could see the relief in Lestrus’ smoky grey-blue eyes.  Findrey sat up from the shelf he was organizing below the window to pipe up in his high voice, “Yes, we thought something happened to you!  We were about to call Clay and send out the cavalry!”

                She laughed politely at his sincere words.  She made a mental note to tell Clay what happened, as he was probably worried as well.  Lestrus and Findrey were a madly in love couple, with Lestrus being an Alpha who married Omega Findrey.  They were like a newlywed couple every day despite being married for 3 years.  They were so happy together.  Nyx hoped she could find someone to make her happy like that one day.

                Lost in the pleasant banter, they had to stop once the drops started falling and Nyx had to hurry inside, after bidding the lovebirds a hearty farewell and giving them each a kiss on the cheek.  Once inside, Nyx got changed into her slouchy oversized black shirt (different than Salt’s massive button-ups, to which she questioned why in the world he had them in the first place since he was a hacker), placed her beanie on the side table next to the door, then flopped down in bed.  Jospher made his way to his usual bed and curled up to fall asleep.  It was already 10 PM by the time she finished her cheerful banter with the Langleys.  It made her heart flutter every time she saw their happy faces and those rings on their fingers.  It made her wish, hope, pray, that one day she could find someone to make her feel like how Lestrus does to Findrey.  She sighed gently before taking out her phone.  She found another message.

_Can you cook?_

_-SALT_

Groaning, she replied.

_Yes.  I can cook.  What did you have in mind?_

She reclined back, but instantly jumped when she instantly got a reply.  Sluggishly lifting up her phone, she read the reply.

_Dinner at your place tomorrow?_

_-SALT_

What was with this sudden change?

_What did you want to eat?_

_Anything is fine._

_-SALT_

Anything, huh.  She had the perfect idea.

_See you at my place after 4PM._

_Got it._

_-SALT_

With that, she set her phone down and curled up into the warm sheets of her ever familiar bed (compared to the hyacinth and cologne-smelling one of Salt’s).  She breathed in deeply.  Although one couldn’t smell their own scent, others could.  She was once told she smelled like citrus, similar to oranges or tangerines.  But when she was in heat, she was told she smelled of orange blossoms.  The one who told her all of this was her grandmother, before she passed away a few years ago, a few months after her awakening at the age of 19.  She was devastated at the loss of her only remaining family.  Her parents had been long gone before she could even have conscious memories, supposedly they were travelers and went off for long periods of time, but they never returned one final time.  This left Nyx with only her elderly grandmother, whom she took great care of.  She wasn’t senile in the least, but rather her body was slowly failing.  She was a fighter.  That’s what made Nyx so determined and become a fighter herself. 

Growing up, she was always attractive, but once she hit her teen years, that’s when guys really started coming onto her.  When she had to defend herself, that’s when she became addicted to the thrill of fighting.  She even became involved in street fights officially when she disguised herself as a man just to participate.  That’s how she met Legio and Virus.  At first, they could tell she was a woman, especially once her bindings could no longer conceal her growing chest, which has now undoubtedly become an ultimate D.  At the time, she tried her hardest to conceal her figure and growing body, all for the thrill of the fight.  She looked weak, so men thought they could easily take her, but when she activated her claw gauntlets, that’s when hell broke loose.  She couldn’t remember why or how she acquired her gauntlets, but all she knew is that they’ve saved her life so many times she couldn’t count it on all her limbs.

Once her body was too profound to conceal, Clay convinced her to stop fighting.  That’s when she got into piercings and tattoos.  She felt if she couldn’t have the thrill of fist fights, she’d have the pain of the swift needle.  Indeed, a woman had done most of her piercings and tattoos, as she felt uncomfortable about men doing them, but one man she allowed to pierce her ears, and only her ears.  She had even considered getting her nipples pierced, but was too embarrassed, even with a woman doing it.  And she was glad she didn’t, because that would have meant she would have shown Salt her naked breasts.  Her thoughts lingered back to their experience with piercings and tattoos.  She covered her burning face when she remembered Salt’s piercings on his heavily endowed penis.  She smacked the pillow on her face and tossed and turned, attempting to rid herself of the thoughts.

That was when she felt weird.  She always considered herself asexual when she wasn’t in heat, but right now, she wasn’t in heat.  She was _sure_ of it.  She grabbed her phone to check the date.  November 10th.  Yeah, no way she was close.  Not even for an early bout.  Does this mean she was… _sexually attracted_ to Salt?  Her body was burning at the thought of him and her heart beat furiously in her ears.  No, this couldn’t be.  It was impossible.  Unable to stand it any longer, she called Clay to divulge her thoughts and worries.


	8. Dinner at Nyx's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx discovers about the delivery and their initial meeting. Salt visits her apartment for the first time and discovers her secret perversion.

The next day at work, she immediately went upstairs to her studio and shut the door.  She put on a well-worn and dirty black apron and made her way over to the pottery wheel.  Her late conversation with Clay only confirmed her fears.  She slapped the clay onto the wheel and began forming the desired vase as her thoughts reeled.  Since Clay was a Beta, he well understood control and conscious knowledge of his heat and natural arousal.  Clay claimed that by the sound of it, Nyx was _aroused_ by Salt, especially when she hesitantly and embarrassingly admitted the whole scenario with the body modifications and how Salt had piercings, _there_.  Clay only cringed at the thought of having his own dick full of metal, but he sighed saying “to each their own” and they moved on.

                As she divulged in her thoughts, she realized she had finished with the vase.  Slicing it off the wheel, she set it in her drying rack before cleaning up and heading downstairs to the main shop floor.  She checked the time.  It was 2 PM.  She had 2 hours before Salt was to show up for dinner at her place.  Sighing, she closed up shop, went home, and started preparing for his arrival.

*****

                It was 3:45 PM when she heard the knock on the door.  She had just placed the plates of food on the table that she hoped he’d like: clam linguini with white clam sauce.  A family recipe.  Her grandmother was quite the cook, and thankfully passed that on to her, saying she’d make a great wife some day.  Nyx would always cringe at the thought, but when she thought about what Clay said, she could only feel so contradicted she wanted to cry.  But this was no time to cry.  She straightened herself up, took her hair down, and made her way to the door.

                What greeted her was the usual demonic red eyes of Salt, but his appearance was somewhat, more refined?  He still had his many piercings and his dusty blonde hair was still disheveled, but it was wet and smelled like carnations.  His usual loose black tie was now properly tied and up to his neck and under the collar of the white button-up he had given Nyx to wear a few days ago.  He wore black pants that for once didn’t look like they went through a wood chipper, although those black and white creepers remained.  His gloves were gone, but the black rubber bracelets remained.  Although his button-up was untucked and his hands were shoved into his pockets, his appearance made her heart flutter ever so slightly.

                He looked down at the young woman standing before him.  She had her hair down, but no hat.  There were traces of sweat on her temples, from heat or something else, he was unsure.  She still wore that oversized sweater, but it looked like that was all she had on, since she didn’t have on her fishnet stockings, but he knew she had on shorts underneath.  Her fishnet stockings were replaced with thigh high black and white striped stockings.  She also had small round lenses on her face.  He never realized she wore glasses.  They were extremely cute on her.

                After staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, Nyx grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside without a word.  He removed his shoes and she led him to the small round table that served as her dinner table.  It was then that he realized that she lived alone in a very small apartment filled with bookcases and curio cabinets packed with various trinkets and items.  On one of her walls also appeared to house a small blacksmith’s armory.  Intricate and delicate swords and blades were on display on the wall and looked very well cared for: she had katanas, wakizashis, scythes, morning stars, cutlasses, almost an endless amount of blades, and they all looked real.  In the curio cabinets were what Salt guessed to be some of her most prized works over the years.  Most appeared to be rodent-related sculptures and other miscellaneous works, including metal sculptures, resin and porcelain.  She was certainly talented.  On the bookshelves were something that made Salt’s heart soar: anime merchandise and mangas galore, as well as Nendoroids and other small figures.  He recognized them as mostly being from yaoi sources.

                On the far wall opposite her bed was a regular-sized TV, which underneath it was an abundance of consoles and gaming equipment.  No wonder she was so good at them.  She probably had every console from every year since the day of her birth, as well as a floor-to-ceiling case filled with nothing but video games.  Salt was actually pretty envious.  This young woman had managed to steal his heart in one swift movement. 

Then he smelled the delicious scent of food.  Pasta, to be exact.  As well as, something salty and fishy.  He sat down at the table and Nyx sat across from him, sitting cross-legged on the chair.  _Forgot how small she was._   She picked up her fork and waited for Salt to take the first bite.  He twirled the al dente pasta around the fork, then stabbed a tender clam before bringing it to his mouth and chewing.  After a chew bites, he opened his eyes and looked at Nyx.  “What is this?” He managed to mumble between the food in his mouth.

Her heart sank and she looked down, obviously dejected.  “It’s a family recipe.  Clam linguine with white clam sauce.  Everything is homemade and was developed and created by my grandmother.  I’m sorry you don’t like it…” She broke off, almost in tears, to which he dropped his fork, gulped down the food and leaned over the table to gently hold her face.  He looked deep into those dusty purple eyes, reflected by his deep red.  She was teary-eyed and her eyes were blurry, but she looked into his eyes slightly curiously.

“It’s wonderful,” was all he said before he gently lifted her face to his and gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth.  Nyx’s eyes widened and she felt the water forming in the corners of her eyes getting gently wiped away by a large thumb.  Salt broke the kiss by looking tenderly into her eyes once again.  That was when he realized she hadn’t freaked out or reacted aggressively.  He smiled warmly at this thought, causing Nyx to blush even more, although she couldn’t figure out _why_ he was smiling like that.  He gently let go of her face and resumed eating.  She blinked a few times before she looked down at her own food and began slowly eating as well, silently.

The dinner remained silent after that, and when she left to clear the plates and utensils, Salt helped himself to observing her bookshelves more closely.  She had a wide array of interests in mangas and anime, from bloody and gory to violent to happy and cheerful to school-days-type ones.  But what caught his interest wasn’t the mangas and anime DVD collections, but rather the small figures and knickknacks of the yaoi originating merchandise, to which seemed endless.  They took up entire rows and shelves, whereas the books and DVDs only took up 3 out of the 9 shelves.  The rest was yaoi things, from doujinshis to Nendoroids, rubber keychains to pencils and stationary, to small glasses cleaners and cloths, the amount of objects were endless.  He heard a gasp behind him when Nyx returned to the room and caught him picking up one of her Nendoroids.

“So you like this yaoi, huh?”  She instantly retrieved her precious figure and placed him gently back on the shelf, careful not to dislocate any of the delicate parts before she stormed up to Salt and pushed a finger against his chest.

“I don’t want anyone to know of this,” as she pointed to the figure.  That as when Salt laughed deeply before looking back down at the small woman with a devilish face.

“You do know I know every single one of those items are from various _yaois_ right?  You seem to have a real fascination with that genre of anime and manga, Nyx,” She instantly covered his mouth with both her hands as best she could despite the height difference as she blushed furiously.

“Don’t tell _ANYONE,_ you perverted old man!  Not a single word or breath of that!”  She was frantic.  It seemed no one knew of her secret kink, except now _he_ knew.  Secretly savoring his personal leverage, he turned his attention towards the giant video game cabinet.  Making his way over there, not paying any mind to how Nyx nearly toppled over when she was stretching exasperatedly to cover his mouth, which was now gone.  She sighed deeply before turning her attention towards the giant man walking fast towards her collection.  She didn’t find it all that impressive or large.

She walked up behind him and saw his face, one of pure amazement.  “No wonder you’re so good,” he breathed softly, as if talking to himself.

She shrugged slightly.  “I’m not all that good, really.  And my collection isn’t even that large,” she rubbed the back of her head gently while looking down.  Salt gazed down at her in disbelief.

“Do you know how many guys would _kill_ to have a collection of games _and_ consoles like this?  Some of these consoles and games were limited edition and can’t even be found anywhere else now, and if they can, they’re easily in the thousands.  You have an _amazing_ collection, Nyx.  Some of these consoles could easily be sold for thousands, but you’ve kept them close to your heart all these years and haven’t sold them,” she was amazed that for the first time since she met him, Salt was showing pure, genuine emotions.  Towards her.  Her heart warmed at the thought that someone was actually getting to know her past her appearance, despite the fact he stalked her to begin with.  Speaking of which…

“Salt,” she began, instantly drawing his attention away from the video games with her tone.

“Hm?” he hummed curiously.

“Why did you begin stalking me in the first place?”  She wasn’t afraid of this giant man anymore, despite the fact he could still easily overpower her and thoroughly have his way with her any second he wanted, but he hadn’t all this time.  His face slackened at her words and he dropped his gaze.  Was that a slight blush she was seeing?

“I…became interested in you from your artwork.  I originally thought you were an Omega and wanted to, well, breed with you.  But when I found out you were a woman, I figured you were a Beta, but the more I found out about you, your work, your lifestyle, your daily chores and daily fights, I became interested in knowing who exactly _you_ were.  I didn’t even know you were a Sigma until the day I broke down your shop’s door.  I always believed you were an unusual Beta.  Speaking of that, sorry about your door.”  Her heart pounded in her chest at this confession.  He didn’t know she was a Sigma to begin with.  He didn’t stalk her because he wanted her because she was a _Sigma_ , despite being an _Alpha_.  He wanted to get to know her.  As a person.  _A person_ , she reminded herself.  The door was the least of her concerns at the moment.  She raised her hands to his face, to which he returned his gaze to her.  Confused, he bent over slightly to allow her to cup his face, and then she gently brought her face up to his, and gently kissed him.  She breathed a small “thank you”, and before she knew it, his arm flew around her waist, brought her close and he gave her a deep kiss.  He was much too tall for her, but they managed.  She closed her eyes and indulged in her first, passionate kiss.  She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently held her head with the large hand that wasn’t around her waist.

It felt like an eternity before they broke away to refill their lungs with air.  Salt smiled fondly, commenting on how sweet she tasted, making her blush furiously and begin to pout.  He kissed her cheek before releasing his grasp around her waist and head, straightening himself up.

She looked up at him curiously, a question burning in her eyes.  “Yes?” He gently hummed.

“Why do you call yourself Salt?” Sometimes she doesn’t realize how innocent she sounds.

He laughed deeply at this.  “Because Sebastian Balthazar is quite a mouthful.”  Her eyes lit up at the name.  This man, he had been shopping with her for years, and that delivery wasn’t wrong after all.  “Salt.”  Wasn’t it obvious?  “S” in “Sebastian” and then the “alt” in “Balthazar”.  How the hell did she miss that?  It was so obvious that anyone could figure it out.  Except her.


	9. Greenlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

After realizing all of this, she made her decision.  This man, although he destroyed her door, he also destroyed the walls of her heart.  Although he enjoyed teasing, he was perverted, and was an insatiable Alpha, she couldn’t deny that her heart was beating so fast and fluttered every time he said her name with that deep, husky voice, and how he actually aroused her in the slightest of ways.  Had she found someone?  Was she willing to be claimed?  Probably not claimed yet, but someone she wanted to be…intimate with, yes.  At least she could trust to be taken by someone she knew and trusted.

                Salt looked into those dusty purple eyes once again, but this time, saw something else, something he thought he’d never see.  _Lust._ Had he finally done it?  He hoped so.  Before he could say anything, Nyx spoke first.

“Salt, can you do something for me?”  She was barely mouthing the words and it came out in nervous putters.  He nodded, to which she breathed a sigh of relief.

“I…want you to take me, but…can you please not claim me…?  Not yet, anyway.  I’m not sure if it’s even possible—” He held up an index finger to her lips.

“To claim you, I have to release on a certain spot deep within you.  I can avoid releasing on that spot if you want me to.”  He smiled at the thought of finally being with the one he’s loved all this time.

                She blushed up to her ears.  “Release as in…?”

“Cum.  I would have to cum on a certai—” She covered his mouth again.  She couldn’t stand to hear the words repeated in explaining what he had to do.  _Virgins will be virgins_ , he chuckled to himself.  One thing she knew for certain, a Sigma couldn’t get pregnant until after she was claimed, so if he did release inside of her, as long as it wasn’t on that spot, everything should be fine.  Right?  I mean, that’s how the nature of Sigmas prevented unwanted pregnancy to a certain extent.  Rape, however was a different story.  But, this wasn’t rape.  This was consensual.  She repeated the words to herself, something she never thought she’d utter, _consensual._

“Salt, you can take me as long as you don’t… _release_ on that one spot, please.”  He noticed she was practically begging him with her eyes.  He twirled the tips of her hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  He brought his lips to her ear, whispering, “Of course.”

                Trembling, she led him to her bed, which despite being a regular, fit him quite nicely length-wise.  He slowly trailed kisses along her neck, making marks on her body to mark her as his, since he couldn’t claim her yet. He began to take a whole of her neck and sucked hard, causing a shudder out of the small woman under him, followed by a yelp and a small whine.  Satisfied with the mark he made, he released his mouth to lick and admire it.  It was already beginning to turn red, and it was _large_ , taking up a third of half her small neck.  He hoped it bruised, and quickly.  He wanted whoever saw it to know she was _claimed_ in this way.  He wouldn’t allow anyone else to touch his beloved little minx. 

His mind continued to wander as he unhooked her bra, unceremoniously tossing it aside, causing her hands to fly up to her chest in embarrassment.  He smiled gently at her innocent reactions and flushed face.  He gently wrapped his large hand around her small ones and gracefully yet slowly lift them up.  He was still impressed by the size of this woman’s chest, seeing as how small in stature she was.  Bringing his head down, he gently rubbed small circles around her sensitive buds, slowly licking, then sucking, the one closest to his mouth.  He was satisfied to hear a sharp inhale, then a small moan as she exhaled at the sensation he had brought her.  As he played with her chest, he released her other nipple and trailed his hand slowly down her side, resting it on her hip.  He gently touched the two small diamond studs there, eliciting a hitch of breath from under him.  Her hand shot up to his arm, which made him freeze.

“S, Salt, can…I do something…?” Her voice was feeble, yet filled with intense heat.  He nodded lightly at her request, wondering as to what she wanted to do.  She slowly lifted her body up and pressed it against his, indicating for him to swap positions.  When she was finally on top, he settled himself against the headboard as she awkwardly crawled down his body to his forming erection.  He smirked at what she was planning to do, and opened his legs slightly more to give her better access.  She frowned at this.  Was she that painfully obvious?  He sensed what she was thinking and he gently caressed her face to comfort her.  He spoke softly.  “Don’t try to take too much in at once.  I know I’m a bit…big, but don’t let it scare you.  I don’t expect you to deepthroat me quite yet.”

She nearly choked at the last words, causing her to yelp out, “Yet!?”  He chuckled at this innocent response, and mentioned it was meant to be a joke, to which she sighed openly.  He leaned back once again, propping his elbows up on the headboard.  She thought that it looked like he was expecting royal treatment, and she knew she couldn’t do that, this was her first time doing _any_ of this.  She frowned even more at this, causing her hair to be ruffled gently.  She lifted her head to meet her gaze with those deep eyes the color of blood, and felt a soft kiss to her forehead and a whispered “you’ll do great” before she brought her attention to the pulsing pierced mass in front of her.  Taking a deep breath, she shakily brought her hand to wrap around his base, which only made her frown internally. She couldn’t completely wrap her hand around the base.  He was, indeed, quite large, but he was also thick.  This worried her immensely.  Remembering his words and having no choice but to place trust in him, she stuck out her tongue a little and took an experimental lick of the head.  She tasted slight saltiness, from his skin, probably, and then the metal of his piercings.  She also tasted a slight tang of bitter, but she didn’t know where that would come from.  The combination of tastes left her mouth feeling weird, but she pressed on, hoping she wasn’t being too extremely awkward about this.  After a few more licks, she decided to attempt to place his head in her mouth.  Opening her mouth as much as she could, she gently brought his head into the warm wetness.  She heard a crushed groan from the guy above her, followed by a slight tremble.  She was relieved to know that at least that felt good.  Filled with a small flicker of hope, she bobbed her head up and down, licking his head in her mouth like she would a sweet, as the majority of his dick was rubbed with her small hand.  As she increased the speed of her rubbing and the intensity of her sucking, she was able to take more of him in, although her mouth felt very full just from his head alone.  She could feel the piercings on his head rubbing the roof of her mouth, as well as the first barbell on the shaft rubbing against her tongue. It was an odd sensation, but she didn’t really dislike it.  Lost in the act, she almost didn’t feel the gentle tug on her hair.  When she didn’t respond, he tugged a little harder until he caught her attention.  He could see the fear in her eyes as she looked up at him, which he reassured her it was because he was about to cum.  After a few strong sucks and licks against his slit, she slid him out and with a lewd _pop_ , she panted to catch her breath and closed her eyes.  Suddenly, she felt something warm, hot and sticky, splash onto her face.  She held her breath and attempted to open her eyes, but found she was only able to open the right one.  She started to shake at the realization of what just happened, and her face burned hotter than ever.  A quiet _click_ is what brought her to look up at Salt’s face.  _Did he just..?_ He looked indifferently at her, and nodded his head, “Yes, I did.  How could I not?  I have no idea when’s the next time you’ll let me give you a facial.”

As he tossed his phone aside, she was so embarrassed she nearly flew off the bed, but then she realized the state she was in, and decided to chew him out later.  His release was nearly over her mouth, and she shakily brought a finger to the strange substance on her face and took a small lick.  Immediately, she stuck out her tongue at the taste.  _So that’s why he tasted bitter…_

He chuckled at the innocent and endearing sight in front of him.  Knowing she wasn’t going to get it off her face easily, and since he already took a picture, he decided to help her.  He scooted down towards her and took her face in his hands, when he saw a familiar expression on her face.  She was staring at his dick, slightly confused.  “What’s up?”

“You…”  He was still hard.  She believed that after ejaculation, shouldn’t the man at least deflate a little..?  Was something wrong with him?  Her?  He visibly sighed and averted his gaze before quietly admitting, “Well, yes, because technically I can cum a few more times.”

She looked up at him, perplexed.  “How many more times?”

She could see the faint tint of blush on his cheeks and he completely avoided eye contact with his next word, “…Seven.”

She nearly choked on the saliva in her throat and she began feebly coughing.  _Seven!?_ She wasn’t sure if she could go _seven rounds_ with this guy.  Wouldn’t that just ruin her body?  Maybe once she got used to his crazy libido, but she never imagined this guy could go so many times.  She knew Alphas were insatiable, but _dear God,_ were they _all this insatiable_?  He brought her attention back to him before she felt something warm, wet, and slightly metallic against her face.  Starting from her jawline, he licked up her cheek, across her eyelid, then ended at the top of her forehead.  She could hear him swallow as he gently took his thumb to rub away some of his saliva from her eyelid.  When she fluttered her eye open, it was expectedly blurry and unfocused, but she shifted her gaze to look at him, completely mortified as he remained calm.

“Why did you just…?”

“You obviously weren’t going to clean it up,” he chuckled.

Horrified, she stammered and fumbled with her next words.  “You just _ate it._   You just _swallowed your own cum_!”

He shrugged slightly, remaining indifferent.  Maybe it was some weird thing Alphas did, so she merely heaved a sigh and rubbed her eye gently.  She felt his cock twitch with interest against her stomach, reminding her that they weren’t done yet.  Sensing the same thing, he gently lifted her up and rolled her back on her back.  He reached under her bed and retrieved an unfamiliar black bag.  Before she could protest, he held up a hand and spat out, “I’ll explain later,” before retrieving a small tube and putting the bag back under the bed.

“What’s that?” She genuinely didn’t know where that bag came from, but she suspected _he_ had something to do with it.  Deciding to leave it until later, along with the photo, she directed attention to the small tube in his hands.

He popped the cap open and poured a generous amount of thick liquid onto his fingertips before smirking and saying, “Wanna find out?”

He swiftly pulled off her underwear and spread her thighs.  Her breath caught in her throat when she felt something cold rub against her entrance.  She shut her eyes tight, realizing this was lube and he was preparing her.  She never thought she’d one day find herself in this situation, possibly being penetrated by a man, an Alpha, nonetheless.  She tried not to think of it like that, but instead this wasn’t just an Alpha about to make love to her, but a human named Salt.  They were human and shouldn’t be defined by their hierarchy.  Her thoughts crashed like a trainwreck when she felt something slowly slide into her.  She grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as she felt his finger slowly enter her, and she trembled violently.  She was unused to the sensation.  She only ever masturbated in extreme heat, and that wasn’t every time, so putting things inside her, fingers or otherwise, felt unusual and foreign.  She realized that soon something much different than a finger was about to enter her.  His fingers were large, long, and thick, quite the opposite of her small, long, slender fingers.

As he slowly opened her up, he was constantly checking her reactions, moving slowly so as to not scare or harm her.  When her breathing became less hectic with one finger, he introduced a second, then repeated the action with a third.  Upon reaching the third, he realized how tight she really was.  He could barely squeeze in the third finger.  Figuring this was the blessing of being a virgin, when he felt a gentle touch to his arm and looked into those purple eyes hazed over with lust, he heard her mutter, “I think I’m ready…”

Triggered, he tried to have self-restraint.  He swiftly removed his fingers and started to pump his dick, rubbing the remaining lube on himself.  When he aligned himself to her entrance, he felt her shakily wrap her arms around his neck, but she had her eyes clenched shut.  He kissed her gently before whispering a reminder into her ear to relax and to breathe, before he started to slowly push in.

It was suffocating.  It didn’t hurt too bad, but the pressure she felt inside was absolutely _suffocating_.  She could feel her inner walls being stretched open with his girth.  She yelled as he entered her, but he did it slowly, and when he was about halfway in, he gently patted her thigh and reminded her to breathe.  She released the ragged breath she didn’t realize she was holding.  She whined at the sensation of the immense pressure and the stretching inside of her, squirming under him.  She tightened her grip around his neck before he breathed into her ear to open her eyes.  At first, she furiously shook her head, but she couldn’t win with his request in such a low, seductive voice, “Please?  I want to see your eyes.”

She gently cracked open her eyes and lost her breath once again to the sight.  His eyes, still that familiar bloody color, but they were glazed over with multiple emotions: passion, lust, want, heat.  The many emotions captured in those eyes captivated her, and before she knew it, he reached completely inside her.  He kissed her deeply and rubbed her nipples to try to relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure of being fully sheathed inside.  She could feel all of his piercings drag along her inner walls whenever he made the slightest movement, but true to his word, it didn’t hurt.

After their deep kiss and gentle distraction, he parted their mouths, a thin string of saliva forming between them and white huffs of mist from their mouths.  Taking a moment, he asked if it hurt, to which she shook her head.  It was suffocating and the pressure and pain from the stretching wasn’t something she couldn’t handle.  After the brief silence, she nodded her head slightly, indicating to him to start moving.  He started off slow, grabbing onto her hips to stabilize both himself and her, moving in and out agonizingly slowly (for him, anyway).  When her moans began to increase in volume, he gradually picked up his pace.  It wasn’t until he heard it that his control broke: “Salt…Salt, Salt…” She was moaning his name directly into his ear.  He doubted it was intentional, but that utterance made him completely lose himself in the pleasure and he began pounding into her.

Right as he was reaching his climax, he could feel her nails digging into her back, and she said in ragged breaths, “Too deep, Salt, too deep…!”  The sensation of her nails in his back caused a groan out of him, but he pulled back slightly when he remembered his promise.  He wanted so badly to claim her.  So badly.  To cum so many times on that one spot that would ultimately make her his forever.  He wanted to ravage her, destroy her, fuck her so senseless and so hard that she couldn’t move in the morning.  But he knew better.  _In due time_ , he reminded what he promised himself.

He pulled back slightly before he came inside of her, riding out his orgasm, feeling at the same time her insides constrict around his swollen cock, indicating to him that she also orgasmed.  He panted and looked down at the writhing mess under him.  He brushed the hair from her eyes before she opened them slowly.

“It..felt good..” She managed to utter, absolutely breathless.

“I’m glad.  You did well, my little angel,” he smiled gently at her, eyes full of emotion for the first time in what felt like forever.

She heaved a heavy sigh before mumbling, “I’m rather tired.”  He nodded and slowly pulled out, causing a hitch of breath from the small female, before she felt the immense pressure leave and felt quite empty.  But soon that was wiped away with the feeling of intense shame and embarrassment when she felt something oozing out of her.  She immediately tried to close her legs, but Salt was quicker.  He grabbed her thighs and swiftly brought his face down to clean her up, immediately causing her even more mortification.  She could feel his tongue, especially the beveled star barbell on it, licking up the various fluids from her most sensitive areas.

“Do you not have any shame?” She was still out of breath, but she couldn’t help but raise her voice.

He shook is head between her legs and mumbled, “Nope” before continuing what he was doing.  After finishing, he wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb before coming up to rest beside his newly released little minx.  Her eyes were already closed, and although he knew she probably wanted to shower, him too, he couldn’t get himself to leave his perfect angel.  He gently twirled the tips of her hair between his fingers, watching with fondness the peaceful sleeping face beside him before he drifted off to sleep as well.


	10. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt is weird.

Nyx awoke to the usual morning rain pounding against her window, but also to the warmth of someone beside her.  She turned her head to be met with the gently snoring face of Salt.  She yawned gently and stretched out a hand to touch his cheek, which seemed to wake him up.

“M’nin’..” he mumbled before opening his eyes to reveal the deep crimson that took her breath away.  She breathed “good morning” into his ear and kissed his cheek before sitting up and making her way to the bathroom for a shower.  As soon as she tried to get up, she felt the sting of pain.  She gritted her teeth, which caught Salt’s attention.

“You ok?”  She shot him a glare over her shoulder before turning slightly to pinch his nose, making him give out a nasally grunt.

“You should know, you old pervert.  I didn’t know moaning your name would cause you to be so rough,” she glowered.  He smirked at the memory of last night, only causing Nyx to blush even deeper red.  Sighing, she got up, with a bit of pain, and made her way to the bathroom for her shower.

                As closed the door and got in, she turned the water to a nice skin-melting temperature, as she liked.  As she began to wash her body, she heard the door open and close.  _Strange…Maybe he has to take a leak?_

Paying no mind to it due to the frosting on the glass of her shower, she enjoyed as the overhead waterfall showerhead pelted her face with penetrating warmth.  She grabbed her luffa and poured a generous amount of body wash on it before she realized she didn’t hear any more unusual sounds in the bathroom, but she could hear breathing.  She turned her attention to the door and noticed a large figure looming in front of it.

                “What do you want?” She knew who it was.  Pouting, she knew he was either going to be perverted, but hoped he was going to ask what she wanted for breakfast.  She was greeted with the door to the shower sliding open and Salt getting in, instantly causing her to jump and drop her soapy luffa.

“The fuck you think you’re doing!?”  As he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  She struggled to be free from his grasp as he breathed gently into her ear.

“Can you be my breakfast this morning?”  She turned her head and pinched his nose again, giving out another nasally grunt.

“Pervert!  I don’t think my body can handle another pounding session, thank you!”  She pouted and continued to struggle from his grasp.  She was reminded how strong of a man she was really dealing with.

“Mm, but I want youuuu,” He cooed like a child.

“Dude, what are you, five?  I said no!  Now let me go before I bash you over the head with something,” She was thoroughly embarrassed at his shameless request.

“Can you at least suck me off again?  That was really hot,” He sounded like he was still half asleep.

“If I do will you leave me alone?” She knew there was no other way out of this.  She could feel his pierced erection poking her ass, causing her further embarrassment.  She forgot she was dealing with the most insatiable Alpha ever.

“Mhmmm,” he mumbled in singsong, to which she audibly groaned and stopped struggling, causing him to finally release her.  She turned around and dropped to her knees, faced with the same huge erection she did last night, piercings and all.

                Sighing gently, she held the base with her hand, still frowning at his girth, and popped his head into her mouth.  He chuckled sinisterly before commenting on how less shy she was now that he had taken her virginity.

                She glared up at him and gently tugged on one of the piercings on his head with her teeth, causing a deep growl to come from his throat.  _“Fuck,_ ” he breathed.  Slightly confused at this reaction, she took her mouth off his head and brought it to his pulsing shaft, using her teeth to tug at another piercing, this time one of the bars, while gently tugging at the hoop at his base.  She was rewarded with him grabbing her hair as if it was in a ponytail and a deep moan from his throat, which she found incredibly erotic.

                She giggled slightly at his reactions.  “You like that?  Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Yeah, it does, a little, but that’s what makes it so good,” He was panting heavily.  His cock throbbed in her face, urging her to continue.

_Never knew he was a masochist._

This time, instead of delving his head into her mouth, she used the pelting water to stroke his shaft hard, rubbing the piercings together while sucking and fondling one of his balls.

                She could feel the clutch on her hair getting stronger as he began to speak his mind, “Fuck, what you lack in deepthroating you make up for in teasing, Nyx.  You’re getting so good at this and it’s only your second time.”

                She looped her finger through the hoop at his base and gave a gentle tug, earning her a buck of his hips, while placing her tongue at his base and slowly licking up his shaft, groping his sack.  She could hear a crushed groan and then a load of semen spurted from his swollen head, and this time, thankfully, not on her face.  He panted wildly as he released her hair, giving a slightly apologetic look.

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t yank your hair or anything.  It just felt so good…”

                Giggling, she looked up at him and smiled.  “No, it’s fine, you didn’t pull, although I was terrified you were going to pull hard at any moment.  You were really starting to clutch it hard.”  He smiled and helped her up.  They washed each other’s bodies and then left the bathroom to start the day.

*****

                After breakfast (which consisted of coffee and strawberry crepes, which Nyx was surprised Salt knew how to make), they sat on her bed.  Concerning clothing, it turns out Salt has broken into her apartment a few times and placed a few things around, like the black bag under her bed, which turned out to not only contain lube, but other sexual items, like sex toys.  She shuddered at his shamelessness.  Not only that, but he also hidden some of his clothes around her apartment, assuming that he planned to get with her one day.  So, he sat on her bed in a pair of navy blue boxers with little white playboy bunny heads on it.  She just pulled over her oversized sweater and a pair of dark purple panties.  The sweater was almost like a dress, so it covered her ass just fine, but it felt weird to not have on a bra or camisole.  She could feel the soft fibers of the sweater against her exposed breasts, a sensation she wasn’t used to.  Reluctantly, Salt convinced her to wear a thong. In her teens, she had bought a ton of those, but once she awakened as a Sigma, she was reluctant to wear such erotic underwear, forcing her to push them to the back of her wardrobe.

                She noted he had some thing for rabbits.  She pointed it out to him bluntly, “So, do you like rabbits or what?”

                He stared at her, perplexed.  His face had “confused” written all over it.  She was confused that _he_ was confused.  She shot him a look.  “You mean you haven’t noticed?  Your room has quite a few rabbit-like things in it, and I don’t think you wear the playboy bunny logo as a sign of a kink.  You even have a rabbit tattooed on you, dude.”

                His expression went deadpan as he contemplated her words, still staring blankly at her.  His eyes shifted to the ceiling before he spoke.  “Never thought about it.  I just like the big, fluffy ears of rabbits.  As a matter of fact, my birthday is coming up.”

                Why was he mentioning his birthday?  Wait, his birthday?  She looked at him, then took out her phone to check the date.  December 5th.  She turned back around at him, only to find his hand outstretched towards her ass.  Ignoring that fact, she asked her question anyway, pouting slightly at the fact she caught him in the act of trying to grope her.  “When’s your birthday?  You’ve never mentioned it to me before.”

                He retracted his hand before speaking.  “December 15th.”  Deadpan as usual.  She didn’t pick up on the hint of how he mentioned his birthday after she mentioned his affiliation for rabbits.  Sitting back up and hugging him, she smiled.

                “Did you want to do something special for your birthday?”  She had completely forgotten who she was dealing with.

                He looked down at her and smirked.  “I’d like to see you serve me in a playboy bunny outfit.”  She frowned at him and flicked his forehead, irritated she walked into the trap.  Sighing, she offered her own suggestion.

“How about I bake you a cake?  Did you have anything in mind for your present?”  It was then that she realized she was supposed to be working right now.  Her eyes went wide and she jumped off the bed, much to Salt’s confusion.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“I’m supposed to be working right now!”  She was frantic, looking around the room before Salt grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  He brought her close to his chest before speaking.

“I was thinking about that.  I had an idea for a present.  How about you move in with me?  I have the spare bedroom.  You can bring your Jospher and I can make him a small area of the room just for him.”  He knew the way to her heart was through the rat she loved so much.  He didn’t stop there, “I can pay to move your shop closer to my place as well, if you’d like.”

                Her head was spinning.  Moving?  She’s lived in this apartment most of her life.  And move in with someone?  Another person, and a man?  She hadn’t thought of moving, seeing as how expensive everywhere else was, and she had paid off this apartment on her own, so she didn’t owe rent or anything.  As her mind contemplated his offer, he added one last thing to his proposal.

“If you don’t like living with me, you can move back here.  I can keep this apartment safe and reserved.  I believe you have a strong attachment to this place.”

                Sighing, she looked up at him.  With that last bit of information, she guessed she could try it.  I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?  He said himself he could keep this place safe and reserved in case she didn’t like living with him.  She met eyes with him before she opened her mouth.  “I need to go to my shop.”


	11. Last Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt gives Nyx nipple piercings after meeting with Josh.

In the end, she had decided to go on vacation.  She ironed up the windows of her shop, sent out the appropriate emails, and put up the sign reading “ON VACATION”.  Salt had gotten the better of her and soon enough, she had moved all her belongings into the spare bedroom, and although he had a decent amount of video games, she found they were often equally matched in whose room they stayed in the most.  Jospher had a corner of the room turned into his own little personal area.  He still had his small bed from Nyx’s place, but now Salt had given him a small condo, complete with another small bed, a tiny sofa, blankets, a mini pouf chair, a balcony, multiple stairs, and a large wheel for him to run in.  Nyx was ever so grateful towards Salt for pampering her little Jossy, which she made very clear by giving him a long, passionate kiss, much to Salt’s enjoyment.

                It seemed that Salt was rather wealthy being a hacker, as he sold information (not personal, so nothing illegal) and it turns out people are willing to pay a pretty penny just to be able to find out where their ex-lover is now staying, as well as with who and how many kids and the exact location.  With this, Salt had taken her for more clothes, promising her he wouldn’t buy her a ton of lingerie.  He still bought her lingerie, much to her displeasure, but she couldn’t say no to a black thong with small cherries on it.  She always had a thing for cute underwear. 

Ultimately, after their clothing shopping, Salt took her to one last place.  He wouldn’t tell her what, so all she could do was be led by him.  They stopped in front of a small building that had a huge neon sign lit up reading “XXX”.  She glared at him.  “I don’t know why we’re at a strip club, Salt.  I’m not bisexual, you know.”

He remained expressionless.  “It’s not a strip club.”  He turned the handle of the wooden door to the windowless building and led her in.  She was instantly greeted with a barrage of weird smells and a room filled with nothing but adult items, with a single clerk standing behind the register, eyeing them closely.  She saw the young man’s eyes light up when he realized who was in his shop.

“Salt, ma man!  It’s been forever!  I see you’ve finally got a lady friend,” he began whistling.  The young man had a weird surfer-dude-like tone and his long dirty blonde hair was up in a man bun.  He walked around the counter to stand in front of Salt and Nyx, smiling happily.

“Little lady, let me introduce myself, I’m Josh, the owner of this adult shop.  If you need anything don’t be afraid to approach me.  I’m not scary, and, contrary to popular belief, I won’t rape you.  I may own a sex shop, but dude, I’m not a sex maniac or psycho,” he laughed heartily before patting Salt on the back roughly and stretching his hand out to Nyx, which she shyly took in her small grasp and was shocked by Josh’s gentle grip as they shook hands.

“My name is Nyx…” She began.  As soon as she said her name, Josh’s eyes lit up and he beamed at Salt.

“You finally DID IT DUDE!”  He grabbed Salt in a hug, much to Nyx’s confusion.  So, Salt had talked about her before?  Salt remained silent this entire time, but smiled gently at his friend, who was shorter than him by a few inches, but was somehow able to lift up the giant man easily in his hug.

“Ok, ok, Josh, yes.  I finally got a hold of Nyx, now put me down,” He started, causing Josh to set Salt down excitedly as he turned his attention back towards the young woman.  He beamed proudly at her.

“You have no idea how long this guy has been after you, little lady.  He would always talk about you, including his fantasies, like how he imagined you in a tail—” Salt quickly covered his friend’s mouth, reminding him not to say too much.  Josh put up his hands in defeat, which earned him his mouth to be uncovered.

“Tail?”  She started.  Josh laughed loudly as Salt groaned and put his face in his hands.  She never saw Salt so flustered, especially when it came to sex, seeing how shameless he could be around her.  I guess it was a trust thing.

Josh still had that stupid grin on his face as he put up his finger before parting to retrieve something from the other side of the store and returning to hand it to Nyx.  “Something like this, my lady.”

What Nyx held in her hand was indeed a tail.  But it was a butt plug tail.  In this case, a rabbit tail, a curved tuft of white and black fluff, almost like a real rabbit’s and not the cartoon white ball one.  Nyx appreciated that noncartoony style but couldn’t help but blush furiously and shake slightly.  While staring at the strange object, she felt something place on her head.  She looked up and saw the tip of ears in her field of vision.  She reached up and touched what was on her head.  Buried deep in her hair, almost looking real, was a pair of large black, realistically fuzzy bunny ears.  She touched the tip and pulled gently, innocently curious.  The two men watched in mute amazement at Nyx’s innocent reactions.  Salt’s cheeks were slightly red and Josh’s face still had a wide stupid grin on it.  He shook his head approvingly, telling Salt it did indeed fit her well.

That was when Nyx realized this was one of Salt’s fantasies.  She hadn’t contemplated this man having fantasies before, just because she knew nothing of the sexual world and it never crossed her mind to ask, even when it came to kinks like his masochism and now butt plug tails.  Nyx looked at Salt and gave a small smile, much to Salt’s shock.

“It’s almost like a real rabbit, Salt.  I can appreciate it not looking like a cartoon.”  She saw Salt’s face contort into a weird expression and she could see puffs of steam coming from his head.  Josh just gave a low wolf whistle, earning him a punch in the side. 

He turned to Josh immediately and yelled, “SOLD!”  Josh laughed heartily as he rung up a new set of what Nyx was wearing.  She covered her face when she realized what she had just done, causing her face to burn up intensely.  Salt removed the ears from her head and retrieved the phallic-shaped tail object and placed it back into its correct location in the shop before moving around to purchase a few more things.  As he was doing so, she looked to the side and noticed a small metal object.  It looked like a chain with weird pincers on the end.  Nyx made her way over and picked it up and inspected it.  She did like her chains, as evident on her face, quite literally, so this piqued her interest.  She heard Josh say something to Salt, who made his way over to her and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

“Do you know what that is?”  She jumped slightly, not expecting him to be so close.

“O-obviously not, or else I wouldn’t be looking at it,” she glanced up at him shyly.

He took the item from her hands and placed it against her chest.  She was about to protest when he explained what exactly she was holding.  “You see these clamps?  They attach to your nipples, and the chains on them, you pull them,” he tugged the chain to show her.  “Pulling this chain causes the clamps on the nipples to tighten.  The further you pull, the tighter it gets.  It doesn’t untighten until you let go of the chain.”  He stood there smirking as Nyx blushed so red he was afraid she was going to pass out, but he continued teasing.  “Wanna try it?”

“No!  Never!”  She shouted, earning her a poorly muffled laugh from Josh and a devilish smirk from Salt, who merely placed the object back on the shelf and discreetly picked up one of the item’s packages and brought it to the counter to purchase it.

“Why am I surrounded by perverts,” she mumbled to herself.

 

                After bidding their farewells to Josh, Salt and Nyx made their way back to his—no, their—condo.  After walking in the door, Salt made a comment on the weather being warmer than usual for December.  The island they were on, Ame no shima, was notorious for staying warm year-round, much to Nyx’s relief, as she hated the cold.  But due to it always being warm, the island suffered from constant rain, but Nyx didn’t mind that either.  She quite enjoyed the rain, including thunderstorms and lightning flashes.  She looked outside the condo to examine the sky before turning to her phone’s weather.  Salt agreed that they were supposed to get a really bad thunder and lightning storm soon.  She sighed openly, disheartened that they wouldn’t be able to go out to eat.  Salt caught on, and led her to his bedroom to show her what he bought from Josh’s shop, which turned out to be named Censored Shop, hence the three x’s.  Salt was attempting to distract Nyx from what he planned to do that night.

                Nyx was embarrassed to have sex in front of Jospher, much to Salt’s utter confusion and inability to comprehend why she had such a problem with it, but he didn’t argue, so they often had sex in his room.  Besides, he had a much larger bed due to his immense size, and it was much softer and comfier.  Salt tossed the bag onto the bed before removing his sweater and pants, remaining in just his light seafoam green boxers patterned with taco cats.  She couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his choice, but he paid her no mind, as he bought her some cute, albeit embarrassing for her, underwear.  He sat down on the bed next to Nyx, who remained in her black slouchy three-fourth-sleeves shirt and red plaid suspender skirt, which Salt had convinced her to buy (Nyx hated skirts due to being a Sigma, so she only wears them when she’s around Salt). 

He lifted the bag and poured out the contents unceremoniously onto the bed.  She caught sight of a familiar tube of lube, but it looked slightly different than the usual.  She picked it up to inspect it.  Turned out it was still lube, but this was flavored.  In this case, grape.  She turned her attention back to the rest of the items.  The realistic black rabbit parts, the nipple chain thing (which made Nyx openly pout), a few other flavors of lube, and then what looked like two metal body piercings.  She lifted them up to the light.  They were indeed body piercings, but they were bars with angel wings on either end.  They didn’t look like industrial barbells, nor did they look like any of the bars on Salt’s dick.  She gave Salt a look, who merely brought his face close to hers before speaking his intentions.

“Let me pierce your nipples.”  Her mind went instantly blank.  What did he just say?  Pierce her nipples?

“Is that safe…?” She started, but Salt quickly reassured her.

“You think I let someone else pierce my dick?”  He had a point, now that he mentioned it.  Were all of his piercings done by himself…?

She continued to look at him perplexed before he continued.  “I have the necessary sanitary equipment, like gloves and antiseptic and masks, as well as the appropriate gauge piercing needle for something like this, and especially after care.”

Had he been planning this for a while?  She merely stared at him, puzzled, a weird embarrassed expression on her face.  She looked down to her own breasts.  Had he known about her previous intentions to pierce them before…?  She shook her head at the thought.  He may have been a stalker, but he knew nothing of her past nor had the ability to read minds.  She let out a shaky breath before nodding her head slowly, averting her gaze.  Salt’s face instantly lit up and he jumped off the bed to retrieve his necessary items, leaving Nyx thoroughly flustered and looking down at her own body.  She slowly removed her shirt and bra, gently examining her virgin breasts which were now going to be pierced by a man.

Soon enough, Salt returned with a small tray with an arrangement of bottles and metal tools, as well as swabs and gloves on his hands and a medical mask on his face.  So he was absolutely serious about this.  He set the tray on the bedside table before gesturing Nyx to lie on her back.  It had been a while since her last piercing, and this was a sensitive area, so she was afraid of the pain that was to soon occur.  Salt gently lowered his mask, giving her a quick chaste kiss before replacing his mask and reaching for a puffy white swab.  He dipped it in antiseptic and rubbed it against Nyx’s left nipple.  She shivered and gasped at the cold.  She heard Salt’s muffled apology about the cold before he felt satisfied the area was completely sanitized, and he set down the used swab and picked up the piercing needle.  Nyx’s heart sank at the shiny pointed steel.  It looked much more threatening in the dim lighting of the bedroom than in the bright lights of a tattoo shop.  She clenched her eyes shut and grasped fistfuls of the blanket and sheets as Salt proceeded with the piercing process.

It didn’t hurt as much as Nyx had initially expected, but it still hurt.  When Salt was done piercing her, he removed his mask and gloves and gave a low whistle at his work, earning him a smack upside the head before Nyx made her way to the bathroom to inspect her new body modification.  In the mirror, she could see the faint bruise of her first encounter with Salt on her neck.  She cursed that he made it so dark that it was still visible weeks afterwards, assuming he probably planned it.  Moving on from that, she gently lifted her breasts to inspect them.  She now had small angel wings on either side of both nipples and a small hanging chain Salt added underneath the bar to give it that extra bit of “spice” as he called it.  He gave a kiss to the tops of Nyx’s breasts (since he couldn’t kiss the nipples directly), and sent her on her way. 

Salt watched as Nyx inspected herself.  If it wasn’t for the fact he had just pierced her, he would have thought she was fondling herself, which was beginning to arouse him.  She watched with curiously innocent eyes at herself in the mirror at the metal, and before Salt’s erection could get any worse, he asked her opinion.

“I really like it, thank you, Salt.  But…” she trailed off, which made his heart sink to his stomach.  “Did you know I had intentions in my past to pierce them…?”

His mouth dropped slightly.  He hadn’t.  And now he didn’t know how to respond to this new bit of information, but he quickly regained his composure and made his way over to his girlfriend (which he self-titled).  He wrapped his arms around her belly and breathed into her ear, “You wanted your nipples pierced years ago?  How _dirty,_ Nyx…”

She smacked him upside the head before turning away and pouting.  He laughed and picked her up bridal style, much to her objection, and took her back to his bedroom, where he placed her on the giant black pouf chair, which he now owned two of since Nyx had some sort of weird adoration for his.  He mentioned she probably should leave her bra off for a bit until the piercings healed so they wouldn’t catch and pull.  She breathed how much of a pervert he was and how it was a poor excuse to make her keep her bra off, but she couldn’t deny the fact he was sort of right.  If she put her bra back on now right after it being pierced, it would probably hurt, for one, and two, since she was unused to it, it would probably feel uncomfortable and the chain would catch on the fabric.  Reluctantly, she remained topless, but insisted he give her one of his black button-ups to wear so that at least she wasn’t completely nearly nude, which he begrudgingly complied with.  And now, she sat comfortably in the giant pouf chair with his black shirt draped over her, but not buttoned up this time, exposing the chandelier tattoo under her breasts.  He also found out that the top of the chandelier actually reaches up between her breasts.  His erection kept getting worse as he examined how innocently seductive his girlfriend was being.  She was sitting in his shirt and a cute little black thong with tiny red cherries on it.  He had to avert his gaze back to the TV before he heard Nyx piping up.

“So, when we eating, perv?  Also, I guess having a big dick isn’t always to your advantage.  If you’re the smallest bit aroused, it shows.”

He loved how sometimes Nyx could be so shy, as like when they were having sex, but outside of that, she was mature and blunt.  It intrigued him.  He began to pull down his boxers to expose his member when suddenly a pillow was thrown at him and Nyx yelling at him to put it away.

“Still didn’t answer my question.  When’s food?” she persisted.

“Eh, what’d you want, my pierced angel?” He enjoyed teasing her so much to the extent he knew he would sometimes be pushing her limits.  She glared at him, but she was getting used to his teasing.  Sort of.

“Well, my pierced _incubus_ , I was thinking maybe due to the storm we could just order pizza and play some video games.”  She wasn’t good at taunts or teasing.  At all.  Absolutely not at all.  Salt found that incredibly endearing.

“ _Incubus_ , huh?  So you even dream of sex with me, eh?  How lewd, my love.” She realized the trap she set up for herself and now it was inescapable.

“What, and you don’t?  I swear you always wake up harder than a rock every morning,” she taunted back.  This wasn’t a dick-measuring contest, but she felt the need to try to at least defend herself, although she knew she couldn’t tease as well as him.

“That’s because you’re so cute when you sleep.  When I touch you gently, your body reacts, and you breathe out gentle moans.  You breathe so softly and your face is so peaceful, not to mention sometimes I wish I could see into your mind to know what you’re dreaming about when I feel you softly whine in your sleep and I feel you clutch onto me.”  He was going a bit overboard, but they were all his true feelings.  Nyx had completely and devastatingly lost again.  A crushing defeat.  Her face when bright red, she covered her ears and turned away, yelling at him to order the pizza before she started sleeping in her own bed.

She didn’t dare go near any of the windows or doors in her current exposed state, so when the doorbell rang for the food, Salt shamelessly went down in his boxers to retrieve it.  She pitied the poor delivery kid that had to deliver to this place and every time that sex demon was in his underwear and very clearly aroused, and he didn’t even attempt to hide it.  She prayed it wasn’t a young girl delivering the food, or else she felt she would have called the police for suggestive sexual intentions.  This made Nyx giggle sadistically, but soon enough Salt brought the pizza up and set it down between them, eyeing her as she laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Hehehe, no-nothing,” she choked out, but Salt was persistent.

“Tell me.”

“Bfffh, nono, I can’t,” she couldn’t contain herself.  Before she could react, she felt hands at her sides and a clearly erect Salt pressing his back against hers.  He whispered into her ear, “Then I’ll give you something to laugh about,” before he started tickling her sides sadistically, just about as sadistically as she was laughing at her own thoughts about him.

“S-s-s-s-stooop, nono, I give, I giveIgive!  Salt, s-stop, p-p-please!”  She hated how he knew how ticklish she was, but thankfully, he didn’t use it often.  She was clutching her sides and the tears were rolling down her face, and before she knew it, they were on the floor, with Salt towering over her and pressed against her, his throbbing erection painfully pressed against her thigh.

When suddenly, she bucked her hips in her fit of laughter against his crotch, his dick pulsed and twitched, and he knew he had to do something about it.  He could feel the precum leaking out of the swollen tip.  With that warning, he stopped and let her breathe, telling her he was going to the bathroom quick.  Nyx wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to regain control of her breathing when she heard the unmistakable sound of rough skin against skin contact and Salt’s muffled grunts.  He was masturbating, quite furiously, and she could only assume it was because of his thoughts and fantasies of her.  She was surprised he didn’t try to take her right there, or even ask for a blowjob, but she didn’t complain.  She was hungry anyway and didn’t want her stomach to be filled with semen instead of pizza.  Much as she hated to admit, she was getting better at taking his cock in her mouth.  Before her thoughts could derail further, she smacked her cheeks, sat up, and stuffed a slice of pizza in her mouth.  She plopped back down onto her designated pouf chair and picked up the controller to decide what to play.

As she perused the options, she couldn’t help but hear him continuing to masturbate.  She heard a faint squelch and then rough panting.  _Finally, he was done._   Or so she thought, because it started up again, and this time, he was saying dirty thoughts aloud.  Throwing her head back and groaning, she finished her slice of pizza before heading towards the bathroom to knock on the door.  Before she knocked, an idea sparked in her mind.  She quietly padded away from the door and retrieved the ears and tail they had bought earlier that day.  She removed her panties, leaving the shirt on, and placed the ears on her head.  She crawled onto the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto the plug.  With a bit of it on her trembling fingers, she brought it to her ass and massaged it gently, slipping in a finger.

As she worked her ass open for the plug, she made sure to keep an ear out for Salt to make sure he was still masturbating and not finished yet.  She wasn’t going to do this for her health.  Slowly, the plug went in, much smoother than she expected, but she instantly felt full and uncomfortably stretched.  She attempted to sit up, but felt extremely awkward due to the plug.  She took a look at herself in the mirror, trying to ignore the fact of how ridiculous she looked.  She made sure the shirt draped around the top of the tail so it stuck out, and made her way stiffly to the bathroom.  She leaned against the door and heard the unmistakable grunts and pants of Salt as he worked his cock.  She knocked lightly and sweetly said, “Salt, can you come out a second?  I’m in the bedroom.”  She heard him stop and his heavy breathing, but she knew she had to be quick, so she dashed back into the bedroom and climbed on top of the bed and presented herself like a present, with her tailed ass up in the air.

She heard Salt open the bathroom door and saw him peek into the bedroom, only to hear him choke when he saw her.  When he regained his composure, he choked out, “Are you trying to make me fuck you senseless?”

She smirked deviously at him.  “Maaaaaybe…” before she gently wiggled her ass.  She heard Salt’s breath catch in his throat and a hand fly down to his now extremely painfully throbbing cock. 

“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk in the morning,” was all he managed to choke out before he climbed on top of her and fulfilled his promise.


	12. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Salt's birthday, and Nyx decides to give him what he's been after for a long time.

She should have known better than to tempt him like that, because sure enough, he stayed true to his word.  That morning, she couldn’t move her lower half at all.  She whined at the pain, her ass also stung with his spanks.  He was unusually rougher than normal, especially with his dirty talk and grabbing.  Well, at least he should be satisfied for a bit, so hopefully no more bathroom masturbation sessions for a while.  When Salt himself woke up, he felt refreshed and turned over to kiss his seductive little bunny.

“I never knew you could be so sexy,” he cooed into her ear.

She smacked him upside the head before warning, “Don’t get used to it, you pervert.  It was only because you wouldn’t stop masturbating.”

“Can’t help it, you’re so arousing and seductive with all those piercings and tattoos,” he groggily commented, still sleepy.  Sighing, Nyx sat up and looked out the window.  It was still storming.  Looks like they’d be stuck inside the condo today.  She wanted a shower, but her lower half burned and stung with pain.  She cursed herself.  She gently rubbed her sore ass, catching Salt’s attention.  He gently put his hand over hers and rubbed with her.

“Was I a bit rough?” He sounded concerned now, his usual teasing gone from his voice.

“Yeah, a little, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” she glowered at her words.

“Hmm, so you actually _enjoyed_ me being rough?  How perverted, my dear,” flicking his forehead and pulling his cheeks, Nyx glared at him before releasing his now red cheeks before firing back she’s not nearly as perverted as him.  With that, she made her way excruciatingly to the bathroom to shower.  She made sure to lock the door this time to prevent further morning blowjob sessions, much to Salt’s disappointment.

After breakfast, Salt asked about the condition of Nyx’s new piercings.  She unconsciously lifted her breasts to inspect them, but when she saw Salt averting his gaze, she realized she was arousing him again.   _You and your libido…_

She gently let go of her breasts and said they were doing fine, although they still hurt a little, to which Salt applied a little bit of sanitizing alcohol to them to clean them, which burned slightly, making Nyx whine softly.  Salt gently kissed her cheek before his phone started ringing.  He grumbled and got up to answer it.  He walked into the other room, still in his underwear, and she could barely hear bits of a broken conversation.

“Yeah…job?  No, I…00, ok, for what?  Another 10…sounds good….5 days.  Thanks.”  Salt came back into the room and sat down at his computer.  He brought up several holographic screens and Nyx was amazed that for the first time since they started going out, she was watching him actually _work_.  She put back on the white button-up he had given her to wear, and then she took out her own phone and looked at the date.  December 15 th.  She realized today was Salt’s birthday.  She set her phone down and made her way over to the intently focused giant man whose gaze flashed all over the screen.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered “happy birthday” into his ear and kissed his temple.  She made her way back to the foot of his bed and sat unceremoniously on one of the black poufs and started to play some games.  She heard Salt sigh happily and continue his work.

The entire time he worked, she contemplated what to give him as a birthday present.  She went over all the possibilities before landing on one she realized she had long ago forgotten.  Her eyes lit up and her mind raced.  She contemplated her decision before solidifying her answer.  She turned around to gaze at Salt.  He was gazing mindlessly at the hologram screens, fingers moving like greased lightning across the holographic keyboard, with lines of text and binary code flashing and scrolling across the screen.  She looked back at her video game and paused it, heaving an excited sigh before making her way over to Salt.  She leaned over beside him and asked him a simple question.  “When will you be done?  I want to give you your birthday present.”

His fingers immediately stopped and the text and code halted briefly.  He turned his head to Nyx, who was blushing slightly, but smiling gracefully.  He took in her deep purple eyes, how the dusty gray over the deep purple captivated him.  He looked back at the screen, then back at Nyx, before gently pushing his chair out and standing up.  He sat on the bed and waited, expecting a box to be produced.  When Nyx stared at him smiling with her hands behind her back, unmoving, Salt started to get worried, but tried not to let it show.

“So, what’s my present?” His lips curled into a small smile.

Nyx averted her gaze shyly before going over to sit next to him.  She brought her lips to his ear and barely audibly whispered her present.  “Claim me.”

Salt’s heart nearly stopped.  He immediately turned to face his lover, eyes wide with disbelief.  He thought she had forgotten about the whole hierarchy thing.  He kept his promise not to claim her all this time, but even he had forgotten about that spot, even though he never touched it.  Nyx fidgeted, but Salt merely stared with eyes that begged for confirmation.

“I’m…letting you claim me, Salt.  We’ve been together for this long and you’ve kept your promise to me all this time.  And, it’s your birthday.  It’s the least I can do since you’ve done so much for me…” she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. 

Salt’s expression became so full of emotion, Nyx couldn’t believe she was looking at the same person.  Salt gently took her in his arms and carried her to the center of the bed.  He could hardly contain himself.  His inner Alpha beast was beginning to rumble and shake itself loose of its pent-up restraints after being chained back all this time.  Nyx could feel his suppressed carnal hunger beginning to release as he flipped her onto her stomach and lifted her hips up into the air.  He grabbed the nearest bottle of lube and hastily poured some out, instantly thrusting two fingers deep inside of his soon-to-be bond.  Nyx let out a loud, garish moan at the feeling inside of her.  She was beginning to get used to the feeling of foreign things inside of her, especially when it came to his heavily pierced and heavily endowed manhood.  She began breathing heavier and yelled out once more when she felt a third finger enter her.  She spread her legs farther apart to give him better access to her prepared hole.  Quickly, Salt grabbed his painful erection and rubbed the lube over it, and climbed on top of the small woman.  He knew doing it from behind was the best way to reach the spot he needed to release on to claim her, so he pressed his chest to her small back, wrapped an arm around her breasts, gently massaging them, and aligned his dark swollen head to her entrance. 

He hilted himself in one swift, slick thrust, earning him an immediate loud cry from his lover.  She could sense how quickly he wanted to cum on that spot, so she attempted to arouse him as much as possible.  “Yes, Salt, there! Ahhn, harder…!”

He grabbed hard onto her hip with his free hand and attempted to meet her demand.  He spanked her hard and grabbed where he just impacted.  “Salt, your piercings, they feel, so good on me!  Mmmn, faster, faster!”  She doubted she was any good at this, but she knew Salt was a very audibly receptive man, and she tried her best.

Thrusting furiously into the small lust-ridden woman, he could feel his orgasm building.  “I’m, gonna cum,” he grunted out.

“S-Salt, cum there, cum!  Claim me, ravage me, nnnn, yes!”  She could feel her face burning with how shameless she was being.  She felt his head slam into that one, raw, sensitive spot, and then repeatedly starting slamming into it once he found it, eliciting borderline screams of pleasure from his lover.  With one last scream of his name, he rammed his pierced head directly into the spot and came, hard.  He wanted to keep cumming, to make sure he thoroughly claimed that spot, so he rode out his orgasm by continually hitting the spot.  As his climax laxed, he panted heavily, realizing he came so hard in this one moment than he ever had before.  The woman under him panted heavily, voice hoarse with the pleasured screams he elicited out of her.  He lifted some of his immense weight from her and whispered, “Thank you,” in her ear before she felt him pull out, then everything went black.


	13. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover Jospher's secret. Also, apologies if my Latin is completely wrong. Been a LONG time since I've dealt with Latin.

When she regained consciousness, she realized she was now owned by someone.  The spot he released on felt raw and thoroughly used, but it felt satisfying.  Nyx lifted her body and saw Salt smiling mindlessly at the screens before him, obviously unaware he was smiling so happily, as the same code and text whirled around on the screen.

                She rubbed her eyes before saying, “How’s my birthday boy feeling?  You seem really happy.”  She couldn’t help but smile herself.  Salt chuckled earnestly, merely saying “Because I now own the one thing I’ve always wanted.”

                Nyx felt her heart flutter and cheeks heat up at his words.  She sighed gently and got out of bed to do the usual before going downstairs to eat some cereal for breakfast.  The giant cuffs of the shirt went well over her hands, causing her to constantly have to roll up said sleeves just to be able to handle things.  Salt loved how adorable it looked, almost like a child, and Nyx cringed at the thought, giving him a smack upside the head and a gruff “shut up”.

                Once Salt was done with the hacking job, which turned out to pay a hefty sum due to the circumstances surrounding it, Salt and Nyx went to visit her friends and break the news, especially to Clay.  It was raining again, so Nyx pulled over one of Salt’s oversized black hoodies, while wearing an off-the-shoulder black crop top above some ripped skinny jeans tucked into knee high combat boots studded with golden spikes.  Salt was going to dress in his usual, but Nyx convinced him to look more presentable, coercing him into wearing an outfit similar to what he wore when he came over to her place for dinner the first time.  He hesitated at first, but finally agreed.

                “It’s been a while,” Nyx sighed as she looked down Bluuzon St. with Salt, making their way towards Clay’s motorcycle shop.  Nyx’s eyes lit up at the familiar neon green sign reading “SHINIGAKE MOTORCYCLE REPAIR” before opening the door, hearing the small ring of the bell above the door.  Clay, his red hair spiked more than usual, turned around to greet the customers.  He adjusted his black glasses when he saw who entered his shop, and instantly hopped over the counter and nearly tackled Nyx in a hug.

“If you’re going to glomp me, don’t harm me in the process, Clay,” she teased.

“Nyx, do you know how long it’s been since you’ve visited my shop?” He was so ecstatic at the surprise, he was nearly in tears.  When he finally let go of his friend and gazed at the monster of a man behind her, his eyes went cold.

“Why is he here?” Clay spat out.

                Nyx audibly sighed.  She wanted to avoid this kind of interaction.  “Clay, yes, this is the same man who broke down my shop’s door and beat you up.  But that’s not why we’re here—” 

Clay immediately marched up to the giant man and grabbed his shirt, to which Salt remained expressionless as Clay attempted to shake the beast of a man, but Salt was far too large and Clay could only sway him back and forth.  Salt made no attempt to fight back.  He knew how much Clay meant to Nyx, and getting angry and harming him would only crumble their budding relationship.  Besides, Clay had every right to be angry.  He did give him quite a beating that day.

Nyx growled and picked Clay up by the back of his collar like a kitten, setting him on the other side of her like a scolding mother.  “Clay, we’re here to sit down and talk with you.  We have some news.”

Clay couldn’t hide his burning anger, but seeing Nyx’s tender purple eyes gradually subsided the flame.  Sighing heavily, Clay waved to a coworker to watch the floor while he led her and Salt downstairs to the basement to chat.

 

                Clay nearly choked on his water in disbelief at what he just heard.

“You mean to tell me this brute of a man now _OWNS YOU_!?  I swear to God, Salt, if you raped her so help me I will castrate whatever you have down there and feed it to the stray dogs in the junkyard!”  Clay quickly learned the giant man’s name.

                Nyx put up her hands and waved them slightly, trying to calm down Clay.  “No, no, it’s nothing like that, Clay!  It was consensual, and I allowed it.  He didn’t claim me right away, big brother!”

“You mean to tell me you’ve been together for a while?” Clay couldn’t believe his ears.  Nyx was actually seeing someone?  He couldn’t help but feel like an overprotective father, especially when you consider his first interaction with her now-bond.

                Salt finally spoke up.  He sighed gently before speaking calmly, “Clay, yes, I took her virginity.  But I didn’t force her to do it or anything.  We had consensual intercourse multiple times after that, but I kept my promise to not claim her until she was ready.  The other day, without my suggestion or even hint, she made up her mind to allow me to claim her.”

                Clay turned his attention to a now blushing Nyx with her face in her hands.  Clay’s anger softened a bit at seeing how embarrassed she was. He decided to hear them out despite now knowing his little sister is no longer a virgin and is now claimed by some big hulking brute of an Alpha.  But the thought of him having sex with her still bothered him, especially since he emphasized they’ve had sex _multiple times_ since the first.  Rubbing his head, Clay sighed and motioned to Nyx to explain her side of the story.

                After hearing Nyx explain their relationship (other than sexual), Clay felt only slightly relieved.  He still wasn’t sure if he could fully trust this giant man, but since both him and Nyx made it clear that everything they did was consensual and always will be, he couldn’t help but try to learn to trust Salt.  He still felt a little apprehensive, but didn’t really have a choice.

                After a bit of silence, Salt finally spoke once again.  “Are you two related?”

                The question took both of them slightly aback, but Nyx explained that they considered each other brother and sister, but when speaking of blood, technically they weren’t.  They’ve known each other since childhood, and since Clay was a Beta (to which Clay himself made very clear and emphasized to the Alpha Salt), he had better control of his sexual tendencies and when both awakened, neither felt sexually attracted to one another.  Nyx added that Clay was like the only remaining family left in her life, so she held him close, hence the sibling-like relationship.

                Salt nodded, now understanding why Clay and Nyx were so close.  He was afraid it was something more, but it was merely familial, and he heaved an internal sigh of relief.  Nyx mentioned the time, and after bidding farewells and a few glares from Clay to Salt, as well as a few threats to treat Nyx properly or so help him he’d find him and—

                Next on the list was to visit the Langleys.  Lestrus and Findrey were inside, as expected due to the rain, but were still visible, sitting in their sunroom watching the storm, cuddling together under a blanket drinking tea.  Salt made a mental note to invest in something like that later.

                Nyx ran up to the sunroom door and tapped excitedly, to which Lestrus unbundled himself from Findrey and unlatched the door to welcome the new couple in.

                Immediately upon seeing Nyx, Findrey jumped up, nearly dropping his tea, and ran up to hug his close neighbor.  Salt noticed that all of Nyx’s friends so far seemed to have a very close bond with her, one that was almost like family.  Once Findrey released her, she turned and motioned Salt to sit down in one of the many rocking chairs throughout the room.  She explained that she brought him here to meet the Langleys because they were close neighbors, to which Lestrus shot down immediately.

“Although that may be true,” he directed his attention to Salt.  “She sees Finny’s and mine’s relationship as one of her goals in life.  One of her dreams, actually.”  Lestrus wrapped an arm tenderly around Findrey’s shoulder, which caused Findrey to snuggle into him affectionately.  Salt remained expressionless, as usual, but noted the tender and warm look in the couple’s eyes.  He realized they weren’t being lustful, but rather romantic.  Did Nyx desire a romantic relationship?  A sappy lovey-dovey one?  He took a glance at Nyx, who had her eyes closed while sipping her Earl Grey.  He turned his attention back to the lovestruck couple and asked them a blunt question.

“What is your sexual relationship like?”  Nyx nearly choked on her tea and coughed loudly.  Lestrus laughed softly and Findrey giggled by his side.  Findrey went over to Nyx to help clean her up and recompose herself as Salt resituated himself next to the older man, Lestrus.  Lestrus leaned in close to Salt and talked quietly.

“Finny is quite shy.  Yes, we have sex, but a good marriage, and even a good relationship, isn’t just about sex.  A good balance between sex and love, romance and companionship is required for a successful relationship.  Sex is a good thing, but if that’s the only thing driving the relationship, it’s going to eventually crumble.  Find the time to listen to each other, be romantic, but don’t let it always turn sexual.  Take your partner’s emotions, feelings, and experiences into consideration before acting.  Reflect on each other.  Be there for each other.”

                With that, Lestrus pulled away as Nyx regained her composure and Salt nodded his head, digesting the information.  He made his way back to his original seat, but Nyx stood up and said they had to get to the next stop before it closed.  With that, the Langleys bundled back up together, waving goodbye (with Findrey waving frantically and almost smacking Lestrus in the face), and the two made their way to Abart and Floral.

                The bell above the door dinged gently and the sweet smell of flowers wafted into the couple’s noses.  Instantly, Rin & Ren jumped up and hurried over to their friend.  Shinju calmly walked out from the back after hearing the commotion from the blue haired twins.  Nyx mostly visited the twins just to reassure them that she was doing fine, and she loved the smell of Shinju’s florist shop. 

After Shinju shooed off the twins after Nyx reassured them she was still doing art, the older man listened to Nyx and Salt’s words.  Nodding his understanding, he suddenly took Salt under his arm and led him over to a certain corner of the store.  Since the two men were both giants, they hid whatever Shinju was showing Salt.  Curious, Nyx started to make her way over before the twins hurried her over to the other side of the shop to show her some brand new rainbow roses.

As the twins distracted Nyx, she suddenly heard a ring and then heard footsteps coming towards her aisle.  She thought someone entered the shop without her knowing and paid no mind to it as she continued to indulge the twins by telling them stories of her fighting days, to which they stared at her with wide eyes filled with amazement, making comments about how strong she was.

She had just finished one of her stories when suddenly Rin shrieked with delight and Ren got up and started clapping wildly.  Confused, Nyx turned around, only to be greeted by a vase filled with an arrangement of beautiful black flowers, such as roses, carnations, lilies, and more, mixed with white versions of their black counterparts.  It was an elegant display, and Nyx wasn’t sure why this was in front of her face when suddenly she saw it being lowered and Salt’s stunning eyes captured her deep purple.  Nyx blushed deeply.

“Is this, for me..?”  Salt nodded, and Nyx carefully took the heavy yet elegant vase.  Nyx turned around to show the Beta twins, and Salt turned around to glance at Shinju, giving him a discreet thumbs up and a small smile.  Shinju nodded and smiled gently before turning around and heading back into the back of his shop to continue snipping stems and making arrangements.

The twins expressed their jealousy over the gorgeous gift, with Rin cooing her boyfriend was as romantic as that, and Ren prodding back that he would treat his lover like that, causing Rin to mockingly fan herself.  Laughing at the comedic exchange, there was one last place they had to visit, so she bid the florists farewell before leading Salt to the last destination.

Salt was confused with where they stopped.  A graveyard.  He glanced at Nyx who had a somber yet eased expression.  He looked up at the wrought iron gate as best he could through the rain, reading its inscription of “TO THOSE WHO HAVE DEPARTED, TO THOSE WHO REMEMBER”.  Nyx adjusted her black parasol and made her way inside among the resting places.  She walked with Salt behind her, his hood up since he refused to use an umbrella, and Nyx didn’t want her floral arrangement to get ruined in the rain.  Eventually, he couldn’t stand to see Nyx struggle with the heavy vase anymore and ran up to her and took the black lace parasol from her hand so she could get a better grasp on the vase.  She walked slowly so Salt could follow.  She stopped in front of a rather plain-looking flat headstone, flush with the ground.  Nyx knelt down and set the vase carefully to the side, but mindful to keep it out of the pelting rain.  Salt stared at the name on the homely tombstone: _Sorori Tanagake_.  He was confused.

“Isn’t your name ‘Nyx Sesuji’?”  He asked politely.  Nyx looked up at him sorrowful and she nodded glumly.

Nyx didn’t speak, but rather removed one of the white lilies from the arrangement and placed it on the grave before bending over and laying her head flat upon the headstone, hands flat above her head.  He could hear Nyx mumbling something.

“ _Numquam cognovi ad matrem suam, occurrit ei in patrem, numquam, ut spero aviam, qui adhuc aspiciens super nos gratiam tuam ex toto. Quod habes cum volueris beatitatem.”_

Salt stood dumbfounded at the foreign language.  He could only hear Nyx’s gentle weeping before she sat up slightly, kissed the tombstone, and stood up.  She gingerly picked up the vase and started making her way back to their condo.  Salt had to run up behind her, still stunned at the foreign language that just came from the woman he thought he knew everything about.  They walked back in silence.

Once in the warmth and safety of their condo, Salt shook off Nyx’s parasol and set it aside to dry.  Nyx made her way upstairs to her bedroom, where she pet Jospher gently and placed the extravagant display on her bedside table, adjusting the flowers appropriately since she removed one.  Salt made his way inside, nodding to Jospher, and sat down on Nyx’s bed.

“What did you say?”  He was so curious and couldn’t even begin to replicate her words to try to translate.

Nyx looked at him gloomily before turning away and speaking quietly.  “It was Latin.”

“But what did you say, exactly?” He insisted.

Nyx sighed, sniffled slightly, and translated.  “To the mother I never knew, to the father I never met, I hope that grandmother is still looking over us with all your grace.  Bless me with this eternal happiness that I so desire.”

Her words wrapped themselves around his heart.  He pressed on, though.  “And the name.  She didn’t share the same last name as you.  Who was she?”

Nyx gently sat down on the bed, head hanging slightly.  “Sorori Tanagake was my grandmother.  She watched over me when my parents left.  They were travelers and were destined to not return.  Not out of spite or disregard, but due to their work.  My grandmother said they were in a dangerous business, and that it was a possibility that they couldn’t return.  A few months after I awakened, my grandmother suddenly passed away.  They weren’t my biological family, though.  I was adopted.”

Salt’s eyes widened.  No wonder she was so determined to live alone.  She never knew her true family.  Even though he left his biological family, he never realized some people grew up without that luxury.  Nyx continued.  “Clay was one of my friends from the orphanage.  It was in a small church situated by the river in the middle of a forest.  I always ventured outside since I didn’t want to be with the sisters, and the brothers tended to scare me, so I would play in the river and make friends with the animals.”  She turned to Jospher, who was sitting on his balcony cleaning himself.  She motioned her chin towards him.

“That’s how I found Jospher.  He isn’t a normal rat, per se.  He’s actually an enchanted being,” She broke off and extended her hand towards the black-hooded fancy rat.  He instantly stopped cleaning himself and hopped to her hand, crawling up her arm to her shoulder.

That’s when Salt heard it.

“Indeed I am.  I am a spirit of the forest, a guardian sent to protect Nyx.”  It was a deep, baritone voice, one that Salt instantly became jealous of.

Salt paused, staring at the rat.  “……..Did you just…”

The rat, although the voice produced, its mouth didn’t move, as if he was communicating telepathically.  “Indeed.”

“This entire time I’ve had a supernatural rat in my house?”

“Not exactly, I am a spirit and guardian of the forest, almost like an elf or angel—”

“—And he’s been sent to watch over me.  He’s been around for a long time.  That’s why I hold him so close to me and watch over his fragile body—”

“—Because we’re bound together by the forces of her deceased parents.”

“That orphanage wasn’t normal.”  
                Salt’s mind was spinning.  Not only was this rat talking to him, but he was continuing and stopping with Nyx as if they were the same person.  He was never one to believe in supernatural beings or spirits, but he couldn’t deny what he was witnessing and experiencing.

Amused, Nyx and Jospher ceased talking, allowing Salt to digest this strange information.  “Does…anyone else know of this?”

“No.  You are the first,” Nyx confirmed.  She laughed, “Can you imagine if everyone knew I had a forest spirit watching over me instead of a normal rat?”

“But, you’re human yourself, right?”  Salt was hesitant to ask this, but he had to know.

Nyx giggled, “Of course I am, silly.  I don’t think spirits and supernatural beings follow the hierarchy we follow.”  She had a point.  Relieved, he wrapped Nyx in his arms.  She sent Jospher away back to his house, which he climbed into bed and curled up.

“So, that’s why you don’t like having sex in front of him,” Salt noted quietly, hoping the supernatural rat hadn’t heard him.  He figured it was just some weird child-like thought of having their furbaby listen and watch their parents fuck each other.

“Yes, because he’s not just a normal rat.  He’s perfectly aware of what we’re doing, and it’s embarrassing having a powerful forest spirit listen and watch me have sex,” she went red at the thought and shook her head.  Salt figured that made complete sense.  Shrugging, he decided that it would make him feel slightly unsettled as well.  It was different when other humans watched, something that he fantasized about, since he felt dominative if others watched, showing that this woman belonged to him and only him.  But when he imagined a spirit seeing it, one that couldn’t feel arousal or the same sense of defeat or even jealousy a human would, it definitely unsettled him.

Suddenly, Salt realized why and how Nyx knew Latin.  The orphanage was a church.  Churches often used Latin, despite Nyx having no other means to even begin to learn the language.  But, “the orphanage wasn’t normal,” what did that mean?  He decided to press the matter later.  For now, he wanted to eat, both food and his lover, in another room away from the spirit rat.

Nyx gently caressed the petals of the black and white flowers.  He was glad she loved it so much.  He nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent.  That’s when he smelled it: the faint scent of orange blossoms.  He remembered the date, December 29th.  She was close to her heat.  He assured her she no longer needed to use sedatives now that she was claimed.  His inner Alpha beast was triggered at the scent, and he bit down hard on her neck.  
                Nyx yelped at the pain, and Salt encaged her in his arms.  He made note of the time, it was nearly midnight, 11:45 PM.  He had 15 minutes until he could experience her first heat after being claimed.  Nyx, confused, struggled in his arms.  Salt bit down again, this time on her shoulder.  She was panicking inside her head. Why was he biting her?  She could feel tears in her eyes.

“Salt, what are you doing?  That hurts, please stop!” she whined pitifully.  She was praying he wasn’t some sort of sadist as well.  Suddenly, she heard heavy panting in her ear and intense heat radiating behind her.  She was so confused she was about to cry.  Why was Salt acting like some beast?  She heard him whisper, “heat” breathily into her ear.  “Heat”?  His body was hot, and it was seeping onto her, so of course she’d also be getting warm, but that wasn’t the point.  She could feel Salt grinding his hips roughly against her back.  Suddenly, he lifted her up and pinned her down onto the bed.

Fearfully, Nyx looked into his eyes.  Her heart sank.  They didn’t have the usual flame of lust in them.  They were hazy and covered with intense heat and arousal, but not seductive lust.  She could hear a low growl in his throat, and she attempted to wriggle herself from his grasp, but he had such a strong hold on her wrists that it was pointless.

He was losing control of his body.  His vision was going red rapidly, and he could hear the cries of his lover, but his inner beast interpreted them as stimulated sexual responses instead of pleas of help.  Her struggling was one of seduction.  Her tears were of sexual pleasure.  Her writhing was impatience.

Nyx was terrified.  Where had the teasing, lustful nature of this man gone?  He was acting like a wild animal who found his prey and was getting ready to fuck it before devouring it.  She didn’t want to be raped, not by the man who had just claimed her not long ago.  Struggling more, she attempted to use her legs to try and kick him off, but Salt was faster, stronger, and pinned her legs in place.  He grabbed both her wrists with one hand and held them above her head before clutching her breast through her shirt.  She yelped and yelled at the strong grip on her sensitive breast.

The clock struck midnight.

Jospher wasn’t sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Numquam cognovi ad matrem suam, occurrit ei in patrem, numquam, ut spero aviam, qui adhuc aspiciens super nos gratiam tuam ex toto. Quod habes cum volueris beatitatem.”  
> If you put this into Google translate, it comes up completely different. Go figure. It's supposed to translate to: “To the mother I never knew, to the father I never met, I hope that grandmother is still looking over us with all your grace. Bless me with this eternal happiness that I so desire.”


	14. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole universe based around this story, so if people actually read this atrocity and actually think it's desirable, I'll possibly post the universe overview with all the goodies in it.

Jospher hopped down from his balcony and made his way to the floor below the foot of the bed where his struggling master was being forced down.

_“Oblitus messor saltum sibi sedes posuerunt iumento huius temporis quiescat.” **[1]**_

Suddenly, Salt regained his conscious and looked down at the state of his girlfriend.  He was gripping hard onto her breast and she had tears running down her face, her wrists pinned down above her head looked painful.  He released her and scrambled off the bed, panic clearly visible in his eyes, very uncharacteristically.

Nyx curled up and rubbed her wrists and breast tenderly, sobbing quietly.

_So that’s what the beast within an Alpha is._

“And now you have learned the true nature of an Alpha, master Salt.  The beast is not something to mess with.”  He heard a voice below him and looked down to see Jospher staring up at him before the rat scurried off back to his bed and curled up once again.

Salt stared at the rat, then his lover, realizing what had just happened.  He quickly climbed over to her, causing the young woman to flinch and back away.  The fear in her eyes stung stabbed Salt through his heart.  He backed up a bit to give her space before speaking.

“Nyx, please, I—I’m so sorry.  Please, let me explain,” he was frantic in his head.  In all 25 years of his life, he never lost control of his beast.

Hesitantly, Nyx turned away and feebly nodded her head.  Breathing a sigh of relief, Salt explained himself.  “I realized it was near your heat.  Today is December 30th, and I wanted to see what it was like to experience your first heat after being claimed.  When I smelled you, I could smell the beginning of your heat,” his voice was shaking and he was forcing the words out quickly before Nyx could run away.

“I guess I became so eager that I lost control of myself.  I don’t remember what happened after I smelled orange blossoms.  My head and vision went red.  Next thing I knew, I heard some weird Latin and regained my consciousness, only to find you like…that,” he faltered with his last words.  “Your rat, Jospher, spirit, whatever, said something about the ‘true nature of an Alpha’ or something weird.  I think it means that I lost control of the beast within me.  It was honestly terrifying, I thought I was going to rape you or harm you—” he suddenly broke off.  He felt something wet against his face.  He reached up and touched his cheek.  It was warm.  And it trailed from above.  _He was crying._   He turned and ran out of the room without another word.

Nyx lied there dumbfounded.  She had just witnessed Salt’s inner, true emotions; his fears, and he _cried_.  She was crying out of fear of being raped.  He was crying over the thought of harming the one he loved most dearly.  It stabbed her heart and pierced straight through.  This giant grown man had just felt unconditional _love_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "To the forest of forgotten and the Reaper himself, bide the time of this man's beast and put it to rest."


	15. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha Beast is something to be feared.

She heard quiet sobbing from the other room.  She looked at Jospher before asking what exactly he said to Salt.  Jospher explained, and then she remembered the Latin Jospher had spoken: _“To the forest of the forgotten and the Reaper himself, bide the time of this man’s beast and put it to rest.”_

                Jospher had just caged Salt’s beast.  Immediately understanding, she beckoned for Jospher and ran to Salt’s room.  She could hear him talking out loud and punching things, presumably his pillows, as his broken, sobbing voice could be heard.  It broke her heart.  She tugged on the doorknob and attempted to open the door.  It didn’t open.  Salt had locked himself in his room.  He _never_ locked his door.  He never even closed his door.  She feared the worst.

“Salt, it’s ok, I’m not mad at you, can you unlock the door please?”  Worried for his safety, she pleaded with him.

“NO!”  The loud yell crushed her heart.  He sobbed again, “Please, Nyx, stay away from me.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

                Nyx looked down at Jospher and wiped a tear from her eye before placing her forehead against the wood of the door and begin crying.

“ _In cincinno dimittere passionibus inhabitantes afficeret._ ”[1]  Suddenly, Nyx heard the door unlock.  She internally praised Jospher.

                Nyx slowly opened the door to find Salt in a disastrous state.  His face was a mess and he seemed to have been clawing at himself, as seen by the bloody scratches on not only his cheeks, but all over his body.  Nyx ran to grab gauze before running over to the distressed man and attempting to bandage him.  He looked in her direction and backed away fearfully.  “No, stay away!  I don’t want to hurt you!”

                She tried giving him her gentlest smile.  “You won’t, I know you won’t hurt me, Salt.  I’ll explain later, just, let me tend to you.”

                Salt was breathing heavily, blood oozing from his wounds found all over his body.  She was glad to see he hadn’t ripped out any of his piercings.  She inched closer to her lover, causing him to drop to the floor and clutch his head.  Afraid he was going to scratch open the back of his head, she quickly grabbed a black silk cloth and hauled him onto the bed.  How she managed to lift the monster of a man remains a mystery to her, but she attributed it to the adrenaline rush.  She tied his hands high above his head and away from his body so he could no longer harm himself.  She tied his bound wrists to the headboard pole to ensure he couldn’t thrash around.

                She watched as the large man’s chest heaved up and down, bloody and scratched.  Sighing, she felt Jospher climb onto the bed.

_“Sanguine vulnus visibile exterius quod interius non queo siccum sanguinem hominis istius.” **[2]**_

                Nyx nodded to Jospher before returning her attention to the scratched man, his wounds ceasing their bleeding, although the scratches were still very deep and red.  She took the gauze and patched him up.  When Salt calmed down and he regained his sanity, Nyx talked with him, keeping him tied up for fear he’d run and injure himself again.

“Why does that rat keep speaking Latin?”  He asked curiously.

“Latin is the language of spirits.  It’s also seen as a holy incantation and sometimes holds supernatural or otherworldly power if used or spoken by the correct individual, being, or spirit.”

“Does it have anything to do with that orphanage?”  He was genuinely curious about that place, now that it keeps resurfacing.

                Nyx averted her gaze and remained silent.  Salt sighed, the usual light back in his blood red eyes.  “You know, this is kind of erotic, you tying me up.  I didn’t know you were into BDSM,” he smirked.

                Nyx looked back at the man, seeing his usual self back in those eyes, she laughed softly before visibly relaxing.

“Well, are you?” Salt persisted.

“Am I what?” She finally spoke, unsure of what he meant.

“Is BDSM one of your hidden, secret kinks?” He smirked devilishly.

                She sighed irritatedly and rolled her eyes.  “No, but I assume it’s one of yours?”  She was unwittingly setting a trap for herself, and Salt took full advantage of it.

“BDSM is actually at the top of my fantasy list when it comes to you.  Seeing you bound, strapped down, exposed, fucked roughly…” She could see his boxers rising with each word he uttered.

                Before he could say any more and become even more aroused, she climbed on top of him and began to untie the man.  As she was doing so, she felt a kiss to her breasts and stomach, causing her to jolt and shudder, stopping her movements.  She looked down with a heated face to see those demonic eyes looking up at her hungrily and a demonic smile gracing his face.

“Can we try BDSM?”  He was being so persistent.  Well, he did say it was at the top of his list.

“If I agree, will you stop looking at me like that?” She was completely flustered and she pouted slightly.

“Heh, sure,” was all he said before he closed his eyes and leaned back, waiting for his binds to be undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Release the lock of suffering.”
> 
> [2] “The blood of wounds, visible and external, cannot hide the internal wounds that bleed this man dry.”


	16. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt and Nyx decide to talk about BDSM.

She sat down on the couch in a way that would make the sisters back in the orphanage blush.  She was upside down, with her legs on the headrest and her head hanging down near the floor.  She made sure the bandeau bra she was wearing kept her breasts stable and prevented them from smothering her.  She was wearing the black oversized button-up again, and her panties consisted of one of Salt’s favorite choices: they were pink with little white bunnies on them.  She growled and protested when he picked them out the first time, but he insisted, saying she looked good in pink, despite her absolute hatred for the color.

She gently swayed her ankles as she made invisible lines in the air with her fingers as Salt sat across from her, with another painfully obvious tent forming in his pink boxers (Nyx’s form of revenge) as he looked over the list in front of him.

“Bondage?”

“Yeah.”  He hummed softly at the thought.

“I know what you’re thinking, move on.”  Salt clicked his tongue.

“Handcuffs and blindfolds?”

“Fine, whatever.”

He hesitated before the next one.  “Choking?”

“Eh, no.  No fucking way,” she furrowed her brow at the suggestion.

“I’m not one for that extreme form of sadism anyway.  Hmm, whips and ropes?”

“I’m not a slave, but whatever,” she sighed.

He chuckled and reassured her she wasn’t, but he made a mental note to add that to his list of fantasies later.  “Water play?”

“Fuck is that?” She was being blunt about this conversation.  No room to really be shy when it came to this guy.  It was like he actually got off on her shyness.

“Well, it’s a form of foreplay, but with water.”  He acted as if he was educating a room of inept students.

“Ehm, like in the shower?”  She lifted her eyebrow at this.

“Sort of, except this won’t be in the shower.”

“….”

He sighed.  “I’ll be using water to humiliate you, essentially.”

She flailed her legs, “The fuck kind of sexual kink is that?  That sounds so wrong!  No, absolutely not!”

“But it’s sterile, just like in the shower,” he tried to convince her otherwise.

“No!”

“Fine,” he huffed and crossed it off the list.

“Dirty talk?”

“Don’t we already do that?”

“Weeeeelll, not quite…”

“What do you mean, ‘not quite’?”  She glared at him.

“It’s when I call you a slut and whore and stuff, you know, like in pornos.”  
“….”  He realized she’s never watched porn.  He heaved a huge sigh and rubbed his forehead.

“I find porn gross, ok?  It’s so unrealistic and disgusting,” she averted her gaze and crossed her arms, attempting to reconcile herself and stand her ground.

“ _You’re such a dirty slut, taking in my massive cock so easily.  Drooling and moaning, you were made just to take me—_ ”

“Gaaaah, okokokokokok, enough, enough!” She stammered, flustered.  So this was what he meant by “dirty talk”.  She only thought it was something he did when he masturbated.  Pornos evidently did this regularly..?  She shuddered at the thought.  She tried watching normal porn before, but found it so gross.

“Well?  How ‘bout it?” He persisted, flustering her even more.

“F-fine…” She knew she was going to regret this.

A devilish smile graced his face.  “I know that face, stop it.”

“Sorry, can’t help it.  What about gags?”  He moved on quickly before his mind could be flooded with all the possibilities of what he could say to her.

“Like, the mouth things?” She looked at him plainly.

“Well, yes, obviously.”

She shrugged, “Meh, why not.”

“Want to try out those nipple clamps you bought?” It seems he hadn’t forgotten about that.

“ _I_ didn’t buy them, _you_ did,” she corrected, looking away as her face heated up.

“Either way, want to?”

“I sort of have piercings now, so wouldn’t _you_ have to be the one to use it?” She smirked at him.

He tilted his head back in thought.  “That’s not a bad idea, actually…”

She threw a pillow at him and muttered, “fucking pervert” before he looked over his list one last time.  His eyes lit up.

“What about toys?”

“As in dildos and vibrators?”

“Mhmmm,” he cooed.

“…Like, inside of me during the process?” She knew where this was going.

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of placing them in your ass as I fucked your—”

She tossed another pillow at him before he could finish his sentence. She was starting to run out of pillows.  He tossed the pillow aside before continuing.

“Hmm?  Well?”

“I…don’t know.  Maybe,” she couldn’t decide with this one.

“I need a confirmation or rejection, hun,” he persisted.

“Ug, fine, whatever,” she had a knot in her stomach when she agreed to that.  With that, he looked down the list and hummed lowly before finally setting down his pen.  He looked down at her one last time with a certain look in his eyes.

“One last thing.”

“Hm?”

“Can you wear your glasses?”  She was taken aback at this request.  She hoped he had forgotten she owned those.

She stuttered with her response, “My…glasses?  Why?”

“I think you look really sexy in them, especially when you’re wearing that large sweater.  It’s like you’re a sexy college student and it’s pretty hot.”

She never thought she looked good in her glasses, so she hid them.  The last time she knew he saw her wearing them was because she was reading the small print of the recipe card.  Her grandmother had notoriously small and fancy handwriting which often forced her to utilize the glasses.

“I……guess…”

He lifted his fists in victory and chanted.

“Fuck is with that response?”

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to see you in those again.”  She groaned and rolled her eyes.

“So, when we doin’ this?” She tried to remain as deadpan as him.

“I need a bit of time to prepare, but don’t worry, we’re doing this,” he came over and gave her thigh a kiss, since she was upside down, and then he went up to his room, presumably to buy the appropriate “supplies”.  She closed her legs, straightened them in line with her body, placed her hands above her head, and gracefully flipped herself off the couch.

“I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!” she heard from the top of the stairs.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

                About a week and a half passed and Nyx had forgotten entirely about the whole BDSM thing, since she was so wrapped up in a new video game and Salt had given her another piercing.  This time, it was her belly button.  He gave her a black barbell with a small mouse dangling from it.  Maybe he was secretly sadistic with how much he enjoyed piercing her, but she shrugged it off.  She felt it brought them closer, and with these intimate areas, she doubted she could trust anyone else to pierce her.  She secretly wants a few piercings above her breasts, but she definitely doesn’t want to initiate any piercing ideas with the old pervert.

                It was well after 10 PM when she shut off her video game and stretched.  She glanced at the clock.  Salt was still gone, he left over an hour ago.  Assuming he got caught up in fantasy talk with Josh, she crawled into his bed and fell face-first into the pillows.  He wore some strange cologne that mixed with the smell of hyacinths she had gotten so used to that she basically no longer smelled it.  The cologne itself didn’t smell floral or overbearing, but subtle and sort of sweet.  She never saw any cologne bottles anywhere in his room or in the bathroom, so she was confused on where it came from.  As she let her mind wander and bathe in the scent of her lover, she didn’t hear the footsteps coming up the staircase and into the bedroom.

                It wasn’t until she felt a hand across her mouth and a pinch to the back of her neck that everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those fuckers.  
> (Yes, a character shares the same name as Virus from DMMd, but they aren't the same person. Just let me do me.)

She opened her eyes.  They were blurry and unfocused, but she shifted her attention to her ears.  She heard the faint voices of someone.

“My, my, he’s made quite a pretty vixen out of our Nyx, hasn’t he?”

“I hope he’s been treating her well.  By the looks of her body, he’s left so many marks.  Shall we replace them?”

“Quite, brother.  Her fair skin is begging to be remarked.  I always loved the feeling of her skin.”

“Indeed, brother.  I’ve always wanted to touch her body, in the most intimate of areas.  To feel her body react to me, to us.”

“It’s only a matter of time before that heavily endowed freak realizes his precious has been lifted away.”

“Too bad for him, I doubt he’ll find us.”  She felt something against her cheek.  She shifted her head to look up.  The room was dimly lit, but she could make out tall, black shapes.

“How rude of you, my dear, to not introduce us to your _lover._ ”  She recognized the voice.

“..Virus..?”  Her voice was hoarse and her throat burned.

                She heard him chuckle and adjust his glasses.  Then she felt stinging pain in her head.

“My, I believe we’ve found a very submissive little thing, wouldn’t you say, brother?”  This time it was Legio.

She cried out as her hair was pulled so hard they were lifting up her head to face them.  Her eyes welled up with tears at the pain.

“Please, stop…” She whimpered out pathetically.

“Your pain is our pleasure, my dear.”  Her eyes went wide with fear at Virus’ words.  These two, they intended to harm her.  They were sadists.  They were insane.  She attempted to grab onto the hand in her hair when she realized her hands were bound behind her back and her feet were tied together at the ankles.  She struggled against her restraints.

“Not so tough when your bound down, my dear?  What a shame.  I did so enjoy your fighting.”  She felt her body lifted off the cold, hard floor and thrown onto something soft.  She dreaded that this was a bed.  Attempting to make sense of her situation, she brought her legs up underneath her and attempted to sit up when she felt hands on her again.  One grabbed her ass and the other held down her head against the sheets.  She heard chuckling.

“Your precious will have a hard time finding us, my dear.  So please, while you’re with us, allow us to indulge in your body.”  Her heart and body froze.  She was going to be raped.  And by the sounds of it, by two men, Alphas, and they were both insane.  She doubted she could talk any sense into them, but she thought she’d try anyway.

“No, please, don’t.  I thought you were my friends, why are you doing this?  I don’t want to be raped, please, Virus!  Legio!”

                They looked at each other and smiled.  Legio talked first.  “We aren’t going to _rape_ you, you’re going to let us _fuck_ you.”

“What the hell’s the difference!?”  She heard a loud _smack_ and felt searing pain course through her from her ass.  She yelped at the sudden brute force.

“Looks like we’ll have to teach you to behave, wouldn’t you say, brother?”

“Indeed, brother.”

She screamed internally.  _NONONONONONONONONO THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING_

 

                Salt had arrived home to an empty house.  It was nearly midnight, shouldn’t Nyx be sleeping?  He inspected both rooms carefully until he found Jospher.  He went over to the rat and poked him.  He breathed laboriously.

“Um, Jospher..?”

“No time.  Nyx is in trouble.”

“What?” He carefully lifted up the rat.

“Two men came in and kidnapped her.  They were tall.  I think I remember them.  Their names are Legio and Virus.  They were aware of my presence and placed an incantation and seal upon me to prevent me from protecting Nyx.  You have to save her.  Those two are insane.”

                Salt’s mind raced.  His girlfriend had been kidnapped right under his nose.  But he couldn’t leave this rat when he was clearly suffering, so he took his computer and brought up the screens and did some research.

 

                After a bit of time and practice, Salt was able to list the seal that bound Jospher.  Sighing with relief at how he managed to protect the weird rat, his attention was now directed to saving Nyx.

“Where do you think they’ve taken her?” He began.

“I would surmise a forbidden place.”

“Such as…?”

“Shi no shima.”  He lost his breath at the words.  The Island of Death.  It was one of the four forbidden islands, the other three being Saigai no shima, Tenshi no shima, and Shisha no shima.  Islands of Disaster, Angels, and the Reaper, respectively.  These islands were thought to harbor demons, devils, supernatural beings, monsters, and in the case of Tenshi, holy beings and their resting places.  This was bad.  He decided that every second counted, so he took to his hacking skills to get a hold of a way to Shi no shima.

 

“Come on, dear, it’s not so bad.  Look at how you’re opening up to me now,” he cooed into her ear.  She felt like her insides were being torn open.  She could feel blood dripping down her thigh.  She trembled and shook violently.

“Virus, brother, I believe she’s bleeding.” So the one forcefully tearing open her ass right now was Virus.  They had blindfolded her before they started their torture.

                Virus just hummed.  “Red is definitely her color,” and he pulled her hair as he began thrusting forcefully into her.  She screamed aloud, unable to take the burning pain that was coursing through her veins like poison.  This was worse than death.  She wished they would have just killed her instead of subjecting her to this.  She couldn’t help the tears that dampened the thick black cloth around her eyes.  It stuck heavily to her eyelids, making the feeling disgusting as she felt Virus’ hand grabbing her hair at the roots and yanking as he pounded into her defenseless body.  She sobbed pitifully.

“Giving up already, my dear?  We’ve only just started,” and with that, she felt something move under her.  She felt her body lifted, and then something touching her inner thigh.  She held her breath and froze with fear.

_No…_

                She pleaded within herself that she wasn’t going to believe what she suspected was going to happen.  She felt hands against her breasts go down to her hips, then with a rough grip, she felt something thrusted into her vagina.  She screamed louder at the sudden intrusion.  She panted heavily when she felt not just one, but two erect penises inside of her, and she cried openly and loudly.  These two, she’d wish they’d just kill her.  Just _kill her._   She started thinking of ways to anger them so they _would_ kill her, but she knew that was pointless.  They’d never kill her.  They were going to use her as their vessel of lust for as long as they could.

 

                Salt immediately placed Jospher in a bag he had found stuffed in his closet, just a plain black slouchy bag similar to a backpack.  He slung it over his shoulders with Jospher inside due to the circumstances and he didn’t want to risk losing the special rat in the water.  Salt hopped onto the jetski Josh let him borrow when he explained what happened, and he gave numbers to Josh to contact for him while he was out.

                He brought up a portable hologram screen to check his current location to be sure he was on Shi no shima’s coast.  And sure enough, he was.  He looked around, expecting to find some weird ethereal aura, but the coast looked like any other would at night.  Except there were no stars and moon, just eternal black, as if there were clouds obscuring the sky.

                Jospher poked his head out.  “ _Egredere o quicumque voluerit damno invocare sanctum est_.”[1]  With the rat’s Latin tongue, a lighted wisp appeared in front of Salt.  He immediately jumped back at the sight.  Jospher ran his tail along Salt’s cheek.

“Master Salt, it is merely a holy light source.  Please, take it.”

“At least warn me, first,” he muttered.  He took out his hologram screen and brought up a hidden screen.  It was a tracking screen, and it showed exactly where on this island Nyx was being held.  He prayed they weren’t harming her.

 

                She lied there on the bed, in so much pain she couldn’t tell if there were tears or broken bones or ripped muscles.  She panted heavily, not even caring that she felt their disgusting semen oozing out of her orifices.  All that mattered was the pain she was in.  Not just from their brutal intercourse with her, but from the pain in her heart, unsure if this would be her life now.  She sobbed pathetically and wished death upon herself.  Swift, merciful death.  Her hands were still bound, and the cuffs were now digging so deeply into her wrists she was afraid they were going to grow into her skin.  No matter how much she struggled, these cuffs only became tighter, so she was forced to stop and accept her fate, as fucking cruel as it was.  That was when she heard the door open and footsteps enter the room, as well as hearing a buzzing sound.

 

                Soon enough, Shinju, Clay, Lestrus, and Findrey were on the shores.  Jospher summoned them each their own holy light wisp, as Salt led the way, following his hologram screen.  They ran through the darkness, and Salt had made a mention of a specific blade Nyx kept, to which Shinju pointed out was a Holy Blade, Jospher confirming.  So, with blade in Shinju’s hand (being the oldest and more level-headed, much to Salt’s dismay) Salt followed the trail through the darkness.

                The land was barren.  No trees, no flowers, no foliage, no animals.  Just complete and utter darkness.  Black as ink.  Salt swore he could see shadows, but as soon as the holy wisps came into view, the shadows sunk away.  It must be keeping the monstrosities on this island away from them.  Salt stopped in front of a tall, square shape in the middle of the land.  He felt around its surface and found what seemed like a doorknob.  He turned it and entered the building.

 

                She hadn’t known how many days had passed since her kidnapping.  In that time, she was raped, brutally sexually assaulted, all her orifices were violated, her body screamed in agonizing pain, and she felt like her body was on fire.  She was also sodomized with toys and other objects other than their penises, her hands remaining bound behind her, although the bindings on her feet were often gone due to the need to spread her legs to be able to torture her.  It was revolting how they were treating her.

                She heard the doorknob to the room she was in jiggle, then stop.  A voice could be heard, then silence.  Then, a sudden commotion broke out, and the door was bashed in.  She lied there, frozen in fear.  Was this an attack?  Maybe she would finally be killed and freed from this hell.

                When she was ready to feel the sweet embrace of death, she felt a gentle hand on her face, then warm droplets.

“Oh my god, what have they done to you…”  She recognized that voice.  She felt a weird sensation, then the blindfold cut off of her eyes for the first time in what felt like forever.  She tried to use her unfocused, blurry vision to the best of her ability.  She saw striking red.

“S……Sa..lt..” Her voice was so hoarse from her yelling, screaming, and crying.  He held her head in his hands and held it close to his chest.

“Don’t speak, please.”

_“O pectora quorum involutis pedibus nigris diaboli effugare ab aeterna damnatio regnumque. Et dolorem in aeterna tormenta pati atque experientia, quod operátus es in mundum.” **[2]**_

                Salt heard the sounds of two grown men screaming as Jospher transformed into his true form: A being similar to Orobas, a Great Prince of Hell, but with massive horns stemming from his horse head, as well as glowing, piercing yellow eyes.  His body towered above everyone, his hind hooves able to crush everyone’s skulls with ease, and his hands extended menacing claws.  He raised them high above his head, and Virus and Legio were last seen tumbling down into an abyss in the floor.

                Once the abyss closed, Jospher reverted to his rat form and immediately ran to Salt and Nyx.  He was relieved she was alive.  Salt made the mental note to not ever piss off the rat.  The others ran to join Jospher, Salt, and Nyx, overjoyed to see her still alive.

“Can we please go home now?”  Nyx just wanted to feel the warmth of her own bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “Begone, oh one who wishes to invoke harm upon this holy being.”
> 
> [2] "Oh, ones whose hearts are wrapped in black and the Devil’s claws, begone from this realm and suffer eternal Damnation. Suffer under eternal agony and pain and experience what you have wrought upon the world."


End file.
